Reluctant Desire
by SiennaS
Summary: Elizabeth is a junior hairdresser and part-time valet for the WWE. What happens when she's assigned to The Shield only to fall in love with not just one, but two of it's sexy members?
1. Chapter 1

_So the edits for my publisher didn't take nearly as long as I expected so I have time to repost this earlier than I thought. To those of you who have been asking for me to repost Reluctant Desire, here you go. For those of you who are seeing this story for the fist time, it's a menage with an OC who some will no doubt call a Mary Sue. Please know this is how I write my characters. Please just move on to another story if you don't like Mary Sue type characters. Thanks. Sienna_

* * *

Chapter 1

Beth stopped in front of the locker room door and took a moment to steady her nerves. For the first time since joining the WWE as a hair and makeup artist she was afraid. When the order came down from management for a hairdresser to take on three new superstars the senior staffers jumped on the opportunity.

Less than two months later they'd all washed their hands of these three wrestlers, leaving the task squarely in Beth's lap. Being the one with the least seniority she couldn't back out or refuse. Even after hearing all the horror stories from the other girls about _The Shield_, she had little choice but to agree or be fired.

Now, as she stood outside their locker room, she struggled to formulate a game plan. These three men were large and scary as hell. If she wanted to keep her job she'd have to find a way to make this situation work. That meant getting tough and not taking any crap from these beasts.

While it was out of her nature to play the part of the tough chick, she needed to find it within herself to do so this time. After all, she'd managed to do a little acting after Vince picked her to also be a valet for his latest pet project Outlaw Gesse Garrett and his Rough Riders. Personally, she thought the whole old west outlaw theme was pretty lame, but it gave her a chance to dress up in some cool clothing and be on television from time to time.

But pretending to be some old west call girl was a lot different than taking on three very large intimidating men. Beth drew in a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. _Might as well get this meeting over with_. Her knuckles rapped on the cool metal and she waited.

A moment later the door opened and she came face to face with the one man called Dean Ambrose. Almost immediately his eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face. "You lost, sweetheart?"

The crazy look in his eyes sent alarm bells off in her head. The fight or flight instinct kicked in and Beth had to force herself to stay put. _Pretend you're strong. Pretend you're tough. You can do this, Elizabeth._ She lifted her chin in defiance. "I'm Beth. I've been assigned to do your hair and makeup."

He arched a brow as his grin widened. "Drew the short straw did you?"

Already she was losing patience with this conversation. "Can I please come in?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

Valid question. Did she really want to step inside _The Shield's_ lair? Not really, she finally decided, but circumstances dictated she do just that. "No, but if I want to keep my job I need to." She shifted her weight and angled a hand on her hip. "Now, are you going to let me in or do I have to tell Hunter that you refused?"

For a moment he didn't move, then finally he stepped back and pulled the door open. "Welcome to our humble abode."

Her fingers curled around her rolling makeup kit and she stepped inside. Two sets of eyes looked up from across the room and she stopped in her tracks. Good God, these men were so much more intimidating up close. The one known as Seth gave her a curious look, but the other, the big Samoan known as Roman sat stoic, his face unreadable.

"Gentlemen." Dean flung an arm over her shoulder, causing her to jump at his touch. She jerked away and shot him an angry look. He returned her anger with yet another grin. "This is Beth." He gestured toward her. "She's here to do our hair and makeup."

"Nobody touches my hair, and I don't do makeup," Roman growled.

Seth rolled his eyes then pushed up from the bench. "Don't mind Roman," he said. "He has this ridiculous notion that makeup is for girls only." He grinned and Beth swore her heart fluttered. The man was downright gorgeous, but when he smiled...wow!

"That's because all those other makeup chicks tried to make me look girly," Roman snapped. "I don't do girly."

For the second time in nearly as many minutes Dean slung his arm around her neck. "You'll have to excuse Roman," he said as he chomped on his gum. "He hasn't gotten any in a little while and he's a bit grumpy."

Roman leaped to his feet. The sheer size of him had Beth cowering closer to Dean. He might be the crazy one, but if his playful nature was any indication she doubted he'd hurt her. "Fuck you Ambrose," Roman snarled.

"Now if you fucked me you wouldn't be a grouch," Dean shot back, apparently unfazed by Roman's outburst. "But since you don't swing that way I guess you'll just have to suffer."

On Dean's statement Beth closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the middle of a conversation about sex with this three men. Forget the fact that apparently Dean was gay. It still didn't change the fact that these three oozed testosterone. How easy would it be for a girl to totally become overwhelmed by them?

She opened her eyes, stared directly at Roman and desperately tried to ignore the sudden flood of warmth that pooled low in her belly. It had been quite some time since she'd had a good orgasm. No question she'd achieve maximum climax with any of these studs. _Oh hell!_ _Focus Elizabeth. Remember you have a job to do. _Damn these guys for mentioning sex.

Barely remembering why she was there, Beth stepped out of Dean's embrace toward Roman. _He won't hurt me!_ She silently repeated that mantra until she stood in front of him, looking up. "The purpose of makeup is to hide the flaws, not to pretty you up," Beth said.

"No amount of makeup will pretty up that mug," Seth retorted.

Beth glanced over her shoulder and frowned at Seth who responded with grin. What was it with these men and their sense of humor? She turned to look back at Roman. "Forget him and listen to me. The camera can play funny tricks with people's features. Besides adding weight it can make you look too dark or too washed out, even sick. My job is simply to even out your features so you don't have stuff like raccoon eyes."

Roman leveled a look on her that made her knees weak. "I don't have raccoon eyes."

"No, you don't," she ventured. "Actually, you have very nice eyes, but that doesn't mean we can't improve how you look just a little."

He appeared to consider her statement before he finally nodded and returned to the bench. "Okay, I'll let you try your makeup tricks, but if I don't like it, you're washing it off."

Taking a victory anyway she could get it, she nodded. "Agreed."

Within a few minutes Beth had her portable makeup table set up and ready. Mindful of Roman's objections of too much makeup she began lightly focusing on the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you tired?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"A little," he replied, his voice still a rumble even at a lower volume. "Why?"

"You look it," she said as she applied the concealer, then leaned back and assessed her work. Satisfied with his appearance, she set the sponge down and picked up the eyeliner. "Now you just need to-" the words died in her throat as his big hand clamped around her wrist, holding her in place. Electricity zinged through her arm and shot straight to her core as a gasp tumbled from her lips. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, unsure if she should focus on the fear or the desire tearing through her body.

"What in the hell is that?" He eyed the black stick.

She swallowed audibly and took a moment as her brain unscrambled. "Um..." Trying to remember the word, she cast a quick look at her hand. _Black. Stick. For eyes. Eyeliner! "_It's just eyeliner."

"You're not putting that on me," he warned.

Why did he have to be so difficult? "I promise you won't notice it."

"Come on, Rome," Seth smirked. "Let her pretty you up."

Roman turned his head and glared at Seth. "Let's see who's laughing when she tries to shave that fur off your face."

A look of horror lit in Seth's eyes as he lifted his hands to his beard. "Nobody is shaving my beard."

Beth cast her eyes skyward and prayed for strength, then turned to look at Seth. "We're not going to shave you. Trim it up and make it look neat, yes, but shaving it off...no."

"Awe, why not?" Dean asked from where he leaned against the lockers. "I'd love to hear people refer to him as a baby face."

"Dick," Seth folded his arms and plopped down onto the bench.

Beth shook her head. "The beard is sexy. Its stays. We just need to make it a bit neater." The moment the words left her mouth she realized her mistake.

Seth's eyes widened and a grin engulfed his face. "You think I'm sexy?"

_Dear God help me!_ If she survived this first encounter with The Shield she was definitely asking for combat pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beth closed the door behind her, then leaned back against the wall and blew out an exhaustive breath. Somehow she'd survived her first encounter with _The Shield_, though being around them certainly left her drained and very much in need of a nap.

Knowing she needed to get back to the hair and makeup area to finish the rest of the superstars on her list, she pushed off the wall and began to walk. After a few steps she glanced over her shoulder at the closed door. The senior hairdressers made _The Shield_ sound like the devil reincarnated, like they'd been lucky to get out with their lives.

While she'd admit to being intimidated by the three big men at first, she never actually felt threatened. They reminded her more of three mischievous brothers who bantered with each other. Much the same way her brothers interacted. Only these men were sexy as hell. If her experience with them was any indication of how the future would go, she wouldn't mind being their personal hair and makeup artist. Not that she had a choice, but still-

"So? How was it?" Allison, her fellow artist and friend asked as she fell into step next to Beth. "I see you're still in one piece so I guess it wasn't too bad."

Beth snickered. "They're not cannibals you know."

Allison shook her head. "I know, but from what I heard from the others, they're not the easiest men with which to work."

Beth stopped in her tracks. "Wait. I thought-" She angled her thumb back toward The Shield's locker room. "You passed on them without even working with them once?"

Allison ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Beth. I knew by passing I'd be saddling you with them, but after hearing the others horror stories I didn't want to have anything to do with them."

Beth couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Her friend, practically her only friend in the company, had set her up for failure in an attempt at self-preservation. Betrayal washed through her as she turned back, grabbed her rolling makeup case and began to walk.

"Beth!" Allison raced after her. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand my position."

"What I understand is you thought you were throwing me to the wolves without ever stepping foot inside their cage."

"I'm so sorry, Beth. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Beth thought about The Shield and then her so called friend. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Allison grabbed Beth by the arm, stopping her forward motion. Beth turned to look at her friend and found remorse looking back at her. "I feel terrible as it is. Please don't be mad at me."

Though she was still pissed that Allison hadn't tested the waters herself before passing on _The Shield_, she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at her friend. Besides, she thought about her encounter with the men. They really weren't that bad.

On a heavy sigh, Beth rolled her eyes and slung an arm around Allison. "I'm not mad at you. Disappointed, but not mad."

"I'll make this up to you," Allison stressed.

Beth shook her head. "You don't have to make anything up to me. Actually, I'm still trying to figure out what was so terrible about _The Shield_ that everyone took a pass."

Allison's eyes widened. "They're not a bunch of heartless mercenaries?"

Beth did her best to hide her grin. "They're three teenage boys trapped in men's bodies," she replied. And boy oh boy what bodies they had. A flush of heat flooded her body as the memory of Roman grabbing her wrist filled her mind. No way had she imagined the electrical spark that lit up her system merely from his touch. She'd seen the shock in his eyes, indicating he'd felt it too, then the briefest moment of desire crossed his face before he returned to his stern look.

Just what would it take to bring his desire forth again? If the man's passion in the bedroom even slightly rivaled his passion in the ring... She nearly fanned herself at the thought. Just how would it feel to have those big hands on her body, exploring, playing, and demanding a response? Warmth pooled in her belly and she sucked in a quick breath as her mind raced on, conjuring images of his big body covering hers, bring her pleasures she'd only imagined.

Then there was Seth. The man oozed charisma and had such a boyish charm about him. Where Roman was quiet and mysterious, Seth was cheerful and talkative, amusing and funny at times. When he grinned it was as if the entire room lit up She couldn't help but wonder if he talked during sex the same way he constantly chattered when in the ring.

_That's it, baby. Come for me. _ She could almost hear his voice encouraging her to let go.

"Beth?" Allison snapped her fingers in front of Beth's face. "Hey you with me?"

Suddenly remembering where she was, Beth looked at Allison and blinked. "Um...yeah. Sorry about that."

Allison's brow knit. 'You got a faraway look in your eyes for a moment. Are you sure nothing bad happened with them?"

"No," Beth shot back as frustration began to well. "Besides, even if it had, which it didn't, it's a little late to be concerned about me now." She turned away and continued down the hall. Taking her frustrations out on Allison was wrong, especially when she wasn't the source of her problem.

No...her problem currently sat safely ensconced inside their lair, waiting for their match. Damn those guys for bringing up the subject of sex. It was bad enough all three of them were gorgeous and had that dangerous, sexy feel. The situation would be easier if they were heartless mercenaries. At least then she'd feel mostly fear instead of attraction. How in the world had she gone from worry and anxiety over working with them to fantasizing about them in such a short period of time? More important, what in the hell was she going to do about it?

"Are you sure," Allison prodded. "Because you look upset. Just tell me already. If they did something to you we can report them to Hunter."

Beth stopped short. "They didn't do anything Ali. Just drop it already will ya?"

Allison held her hands up and took a full step back. "Okay. Fine. I was just trying to help."

"I know you were and I'm sorry. Everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Beth raked a hand through her hair as another disturbing thought crossed her mind. For all she knew, two alpha males like Roman and Seth probably both had girlfriends already. Which meant she was getting all worked up over nothing.

So why did she have a sudden, unreasonable urge to scratch out their proposed fictional girlfriend's eyes? Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath as realization finally struck. Not only was she lusting after two of the most dangerous men in the company, but she also wanted them both. _Hell!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth closed the door behind Beth, turned and looked back at his teammates with a grin. "Well that was interesting."

"And fun," Dean nodded. "I loved the look in her eyes. She didn't know what whether to be afraid or intrigued."

"I'd say she was more intrigued than afraid," Roman replied as he laced his boots.

"She's beautiful too," Seth mused. From the moment she'd walked in the door he'd been hooked. Everything, from her long brown hair to her long lean legs appealed to him. She carried an innocence about her, wrapped in just a hint of sass. How much fun could he have corrupting that innocence and taming that sass?

Still, going after her wasn't quite that easy, at least not when he had two best friends to consider. The chance of Dean being interested was slim, but he'd seen the look on Roman's face, the arousal in his eyes when he touched her. Before Seth made a move toward the cute brunette he'd need to consult his best friend. "What do you think Rome?"

Roman leaned back against the bank of lockers. "She has a girl next door look about her that personally, I find damn attractive."

"Even by my standards she's cute," Dean agreed.

Seth arched a brow. Well he hadn't counted on Dean being interested. "That's saying something considering you're into a certain tattooed fellow who shall remain nameless."

Dean grinned. "True, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't wander across the street for the right woman." He glanced from Seth to Roman. "So I think the real question is do we keep her, or fuck with her like we did all the others until she gets frustrated and quits?"

"Do we keep her?" Roman frowned. "Jesus, Dean. She's not a fucking puppy."

"I didn't mean it like that," Dean retorted. "Of course, fucking with the staff has been kinda fun." His grin widened. "It's like a little game that amuses me when I get bored."

"That's your problem," Roman said. "You get bored too easily." He shook his head. "I like this one, so lay off the mind games, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah all right. I'll guess I'll just have to find somebody else to screw with if she's now off limits."

"I'd just like to screw her period," Seth replied and immediately bit down on his lip as he glanced between his teammates. _Shit!_ He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You're _that_ interested?" Roman asked.

Seth gave him a slow nod. "I've yet to seen a woman here that compares to her. I mean the Divas are gorgeous and all, but this little brunette has something special. Do you guys agree?"

Silence met Seth's question, leaving him to wonder what was going through the big Samoan's head. Even being one of his best friends, sometimes Seth couldn't quite read Roman. "Well," he finally began. "She did do a hell of a job standing up to us, even though it was obvious that we made her uncomfortable." He slowly began to nod. "Yeah, I think we keep her."

"Then what?" Seth asked, hoping he knew what Roman was about to say.

Roman met his stare. "Then we _keep _her."

The meaning behind his statement wasn't lost on Seth and a slow grin encompassed his face. He rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Now all we have to do is convince her that we're not the scary group of monsters creative has made us out to be."

"Well," Dean began. "Our little display a few minutes ago certainly didn't help to achieve that task. "I'd bet she thinks we're all a bunch of assholes."

Roman leveled a look at Dean. "You _are _an asshole. So it's not much of a leap."

Dean sneered. "You're just lucky I love you like a brother. Otherwise I'd kick your ass."

His idle threat finally pulled a smile from Roman. "You could try."

Dean's sneer slid into one of his now famous cockeyed grins. "Oh how quickly you forget the past, my brother."

"What in the hell are you talking about now?" Roman asked.

"You seemed to forget that I kicked your ass plenty of times down in NXT," Dean replied.

"And I kicked yours just as many," Roman shot back. "So what does that really prove?"

"That you want to keep me as a friend and not a foe," Dean quipped.

Quickly becoming frustrated by his partners need to one up each other, Seth growled. "Would you two both shut the fuck up for a minute and focus?"

Both men stopped and turned to look at Seth. Roman arched a brow. "What's your problem?"

Seth raked a hand through his hair, disheveling all the work Beth did. "My problem is the two of you. I'm trying to be serious for a moment and all you two want to do is get into a pissing contest."

Dean folded his arms across his chest. "Since when are you serious about anything?"

"Since Beth walked in the door a little over an hour ago," Seth shot back.

Roman arched a brow. "She really got to you?"

"She got to you too," Seth replied. "Don't you dare try to deny it." He pointed a finger at Roman. "I saw the look on your face when you grabbed her wrist. You're seriously attracted to her."

Roman shrugged. "Maybe I am, so what?"

"So," Seth slowly crossed the room until he stood in front of his best friend. "I really like her."

Roman leaned an elbow on his knee. "And?"

"And I don't want to treat her like we have others in the past."

"Meaning?" Roman prodded.

"Meaning I'm only willing to share this time if you promise that she's not just going to be some warm body to scratch an itch. Because if that's that case, you can find another woman and I'll go after her all on my own."

Roman arched a brow. "There are plenty of women ready to scratch my itches, Seth. If we can find a woman who is willing to be open minded and fits our needs beyond just a good night of sex then I say we do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feeling groggy and irritable, Beth stepped off the elevator, walked down the hall and into the hotel's breakfast area. Damn if she hadn't dreamed about her encounter from the previous day. Only in her dream the three men stripped her naked and had their wicked ways with her until she screamed in pleasure. This morning she'd woke to an overwhelming feeling of disappointment mixed with arousal and concern.

Ignoring her co-workers, she made a direct path for the coffee pot. She needed a gallon of coffee loaded with cream and sugar and quick. After grabbing a mug, she made her way over to the pot and inhaled the scent of the liquid gold as it filled her cup. Once she'd poured the requisite cream and sugar into mixture, she turned to look for a quiet table nestled in a corner away from the others.

Seated, she took a long sip and closed her eyes while the hot java slowly rejuvenated her system. No doubt she harbored a caffeine addiction, but she didn't really care. Right now she had more important issues worrying her. She lifted her head and stared at the abstract painting on the wall as she began analyzing her dream. Never in her life had she ever fantasized about more than one man at a time. Yet, in her dream being with the two and then the three of them seemed as natural as breathing.

That was just it though, by all societal standards wanting to have sex with multiple partners at the same time was considered wrong, taboo even. She'd come from a God fearing Christian family raised smack in the middle of the bible belt, where acceptable and standard were drilled into her from a very young age. So why in the world was she now thinking about these men in such a forbidden way?

"Mind if we join you?" Seth's warm breath drifted across her shoulder causing her to shudder.

Slowly she lowered her cup, then turned to find all three stars of her dream standing next to her table. Dressed in jeans and t-shirts they looked much less intimidating, but still sexy as hell. Her mind insisted she send them away, but her libido demanded they stay.

"Please." She motioned to the empty chairs. "Sit."

Seth slid into the empty seat beside her and Roman plopped down across from her while Dean slid into the seat next to the wall. "Please tell me you're having more than just coffee for breakfast." Seth pointed to her mug.

Beth wrapped her fingers a little tighter around the cup. "Coffee is life's blood."

Seth smiled. "You sound like Roman. Big man can't function until he's had his first cup of coffee."

"Damn straight." Roman lifted his own mug and took a drink. Beth's attention focused on his lips and the way they pressed against the cup's rim. Just how would those lips feel pressed against her skin? _Oh hell!_

He slowly pulled the cup away and smiled. "Ahhh...nectar of the Gods."

"So," Seth began as he picked up his fork. "We just wanted to apologize for our behavior yesterday."

"Yeah," Dean added. "Management and creative want us to have that bass-ass, untouchable perception with everyone, so we've learned to play up our attitudes." He reached for his orange juice. "Sorry if we freaked you out."

_The Shield, apologizing? _Beth tried to hide her shock as she looked from man to man. "You guys weren't really _that _bad."

Dean's famous cockeyed grin returned. "Oh yeah? You didn't see the look of total fear on your face when I first opened the door."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll admit your reputations preceded you all and I was a bit freaked out, but only because of what was at stake."

Roman's brow knit and he set his mug on the table. "What _was _at stake?"

"My job," she replied as she looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm low man on the totem pole. I have no say who is on my client list. All the other artists passed on you guys because of your behavior. I don't have that choice." She moved her attention from Roman to Dean and then finally to Seth. "My only option was stick it out with you guys or quit."

Seth's brow winged up in surprise as he glanced at his partners. "Hell, we didn't know that."

"Yeah," Dean added. "Now I feel even worse for screwing with you, though I am impressed with how you handled us."

His compliment made her smile. "I have two brothers and you guys acted a lot like them.

"So you treated us like you would have your brothers?" The hint of disapproval in Roman's voice had her looking back in his direction. She found his brow knit and his lips turned down in an ever so slight frown.

"N-no," she stammered as she stared at him. Why was he suddenly so unhappy? "Not exactly. What I meant was that by you guys acting like my brothers it felt familiar in a way and helped put me at ease a little. I could never treat you guys the way I treat my brothers."

Roman appeared to consider her statement before giving a slight nod. However, Seth it seemed wasn't ready to let her statement drop. "Why wouldn't you treat us like your brothers?"

She slowly shifted her attention from Roman to Seth. "Well...I...um..." How in the hell had she allowed them to back her into this corner? Telling them the truth meant opening herself up to ridicule, potential rejection, possible termination, and rumors. Still, it seemed she'd already inadvertently wounded Roman with her brother comment.

_Shit!_

Unable to now look Seth in the eye, she focused her attention on her half empty mug. "I barely know you guys. Treating you like my brother's means instilling a certain amount of familiarity that doesn't exist between us."

"And?" Seth prompted as if he somehow knew there was more to come.

_You can't tell them! _Her mind screamed. _Nobody can ever know your fantasy._

"Come on, Beth," Seth encouraged. "We can all feel the giant, silent _and _hanging in the air. So just tell us."

No way were they going to let this subject drop. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With no other choice, but to finish her thought she knew that by this time next week she'd be looking for a new job. Still, maybe it would be for the best.

"Beth," Roman's deep voice resonated over her a moment before his big hand came to rest over hers. The moment his fingers contacted her flesh she felt the spark, that same zing of electricity she'd experienced the day before. She looked up at him to find encouragement and strength staring back.

"Y-you guys are way too sexy for me to think of you like brothers," she finally blurted.

Her statement garnered her a small smile and a nod of approval from him.

"So you think we're sexy," Seth whispered against her ear, causing a visible shiver to race through her body. Her gaze remained focused on Roman as she slowly nodded. "Good to know," Seth replied as he pulled back.

In her peripheral vision she saw him pick up his fork and scoop up some scrambled eggs. "Beth look at me." His command had her pulling her attention from Roman as she turned her head to face Seth. He held the fork up to her. "Open up, sugar."

"Why?" She whispered even as she noted the intensity in his expression.

His lips turned up into a mischievous smile. "You're going to need to keep your strength up if you intend on playing with the big dogs."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth walked into her hotel room, tossed her keycard on the table, then promptly dropped onto the bed face first. _What in the hell have I done? _After a moment of having her face buried in the covers she rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Thinking back over breakfast she realized her mistake. She should have never allowed those three wolfs to sit with her. Not only had they managed to talk her right into a corner, but the moment she revealed her attraction to them, their persona's changed. A hunger appeared in their eyes she hadn't seen before and apparently she was now on the menu.

She'd actually allowed Seth Rollins to feed her from his plate. _You're going to need to keep your strength up if you intend on playing with the big dogs._ There was no mistaking the meaning of his statement. At least one of them intended on pursuing her and God help her, but she'd found that knowledge exciting.

She groaned into the empty room as she threw her arm over her eyes. No matter how attracted she was them, she had a job to do and that didn't include having sex.

_Why the hell didn't it?_ The backstage workings sometimes played out like a damn soap opera with all the drama of who was dating who and what Diva was sleeping with which super star. What was really stopping her from allowing any of those men into her bed?

She thought about her upbringing and how her mother always preached morals and right from wrong. That was until her father walked out on them when Beth was fourteen. He'd committed the ultimate sin by cheating on her mom with someone who hadn't even been old enough to drink.

Twelve years later mama spent her days, and her alimony, keeping herself liquored up and casting aspersions on whomever crossed her path. Sometimes it amazed Beth just how far her family had fallen off that religious pedestal.

Hell, her oldest brother Trent came out just last year and had promptly been banished by their mother for his so called sins.

Beth moved her arm, turned her head and looked out the window at the city's skyline. Despite the pain their mother's words caused him, Beth never remembered Trent looking happier than he had when she'd last seen him with his boyfriend, Craig.

That thought stuck in her head for a moment. After spending years trying to make their dysfunctional family happy, Trent had finally done what was best for him and in turn finally managed to find peace and happiness in his life.

Even if what she wanted was unconventional, why should she deny what might make her happiest simply because of the misguided need to please her family? After all, she barely spoke to either of her parents, so why did their opinions matter anyway?

On a sigh, she pushed up from the bed and stalked to her suitcase. What she needed was a good swim to work off some of this nervous tension. Maybe then she could think clearly. After changing into her baby blue and lavender tie halter top and bikini bottoms, she pulled the matching cover up on, grabbed a towel and her keycard and headed down to the pool.

One thing she'd learned during her short stint with this traveling circus, was that most of the time the pool was empty early in the mornings. Since she didn't need to be at the arena until early afternoon she'd take some time and enjoy a good swim. With any luck she could really work her muscles and her mind and maybe by the time she saw _The Shield _again later today she'd have some idea of how to handle them.

Beth entered the pool area and just as she suspected, found it void of life. Thankful for small miracles, she dropped her towel and keycard in a nearby chair, then stripped out of her cover up and walked to the edge of the pool. She checked the depth, walked around to the deeper end and dove into the water.

The cold blast refreshed her heated skin as she propelled her body beneath the surface. She ran the length of the pool twice, then paused to catch her breath before starting again. This time she did four full laps before the need to stop pulled at her. She reached up to grab the edge of the pool, only instead of feeling rough concrete beneath her fingers, she encountered warm flesh.

Prepared to apologize for the accidental contact, Beth lifted her head and discovered dark, muscular legs leading to a pair of short black swim trunks. Above the waistband she found the sexiest abs she'd seen in quite some time, leading to a broad muscular chest and...

_You have got to be kidding me? _Beth nearly groaned out loud as she looked Roman in the eyes. His lips tipped up at the ends, making it appear as if he were about to smile.

"Hi," she finally managed to say. How was it before yesterday she'd barely thought of _The Shield _and now they suddenly seemed to consume her life?

Now he did smile as he crouched closer. "I thought that was you in the water, but I couldn't be sure."

She managed to glance over his shoulder at the empty space behind him. A stab of disappointment hit her as she realized he was alone. Trying to play off her reaction, she returned her attention to him. "Where's your partners in crime?"

He tossed his towel onto a nearby chair, then shifted his body so he sat on the ledge with his feet in the water. "Contrary to popular belief, we don't spend every minute of every day together."

"Really? And here I thought you guys were joined at the hip." She planted her feet on the pool bottom and stood so the upper half of her body was now out of the water.

Roman's gaze raked over her and she noted the way his eyes widened. "Nice bikini."

"Um, thanks." Feeling slightly self-conscious she slowly lowered her body back into the water.

He pushed off the side into the water and made his way toward her. "Don't do that." He grabbed her by the hand, preventing her from stepping away. "Beth." Hearing her name caused her to pause and she looked up at him. "Stand up."

She did without thought. Why did she so easily bend to his will? He lifted a hand and tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear. "You have a beautiful body, sweetheart. Don't be ashamed to show it off."

He stood close now...too close for her comfort. The water lapped between them providing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. His compliment warmed her from the inside out, slowly melting away the fragile barrier she'd erected. The aura in the room changed and her body slowly built with anticipation. Just how easy would it be for her to-?

Much to her disappointment instead of him leaning in, he let go of her and stepped back. "I see you like to do laps," he said.

"Uh?" She furrowed a brow. _Laps dummy...swimming...remember?_ "Oh, yeah," she replied, feeling just a bit stupid for allowing herself to get so lost in him. "It's good exercise."

Roman nodded. "I agree. What's your best time?"

Her brow rose with his question and she shrugged. "I don't know. I've never timed myself."

"I bet I can beat you." He shot her a challenging grin.

Relief rushed through her as the mood in the room changed from heated to playful. "Oh you're on." She moved to the edge of the pool next to him. "Two full laps." She glanced up at him. "That's down at back twice."

He sneered at her statement. "I know what you meant. What do I get as my prize when I win?"

The heated look he gave her made Beth's stomach drop. Why did she have this strange feeling that she was going to be the prize? "_If _you win, I'll give you an atta boy?" she replied with a smile.

He shook his head. "You got to do better than that for me to make this worth my while."

"What? Losing to a woman isn't motivation enough for you to want to win?"

His lips slowly turned up into a mischievous grin. "I have all the motivation I need and after I win, you owe me a kiss."

"Not a chance," she replied even as she toyed with the idea of intentionally losing.

"Oh I think so," he replied. "Ready?"

"Go," she yelled and pushed off the wall before he could respond.

She heard his growl a split second before she dove under the water. "You're so going to pay for that."

As she surfaced and began swimming with everything she had, Beth tried not to giggle. Instead, she focused her attention on winning, but by the middle of the second lap she could feel him gaining on her. They pushed off the far wall at the same time and her excitement grew as she felt him pass her.

He touched the wall mere seconds before her. She pulled up panting and looked over to where he stood in the water, hand on the pool edge, catching his breath.

"I almost had you," she said as he breathing began to slow.

"Only because you cheated." He pushed away from the edge and sloshed through the water toward her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

A giddy thrill raced through her and a giggle escaped as she turned away from him and tried to take off for the far end of the pool. "Oh no you don't," he growled.

She only made it a few strokes when a big hand grabbed her by the ankle. She squealed then dropped into the water like a rock. His big hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him as they surfaced.

The smile on her face faltered the moment she looked up beneath wet lashes to find him staring down at her. The desire in his eyes spoke volumes of his intent. Inside her head, emotions warred, dueling sides in a battle she wasn't sure she wanted to win.

He kept one hand braced around her waist and his other cupped the back of her head, preventing her from moving. She watched, her heart pounding as he slowly lowered his head. Her eyes drifted closed the moment their lips touched. He brushed her lips teasingly at first, as if testing her reaction. The battle inside her head slowly grew into a full on war of emotions as desire battled logic. On an aggrieved sigh she parted her lips, giving him the access he'd requested. He took the kiss deeper, opening her lips with his own, beseeching her for more.

Her fingers curled around his biceps, tightening as she struggled to keep hold, even as a new found heat bloomed deep within.

Under his slow assault, her mouth and body softened. She felt the shift as the hand on her back moved lower, grasping her bottom and pulling her against him, making his desire evident. When he sucked her tongue into his mouth, her entire body quivered with unbridled need. At that moment nothing in the world mattered more than Roman Reigns.

Before she could find the words to tell him so, he slowly pulled back, leaving empty disappointment in his wake. She flicked her eyes open and blinked as she finally looked up at him. Holy Hell could the man kiss. "Why did you stop?" she blurted out before her filter could catch the words.

That slow grin of his returned. "Because as much as I enjoyed that kiss, we both know you're not ready for anything more." He stepped forward once again, closing the distance between them, the lowered his head as if he intended to kiss her yet again. With his lips mere millimeters from hers he whispered. "When you are, I'll be waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth smoothed her hand down the front of her saloon girl outfit, then checked to make sure her headpiece was tight. Thankfully, she hadn't seen any members of The Shield since yesterday morning. While they were in the arena they weren't schedule to appear during the show, so she hadn't needed to do their hair and makeup.

For the best, she reminded herself as she watched wrestler Gesse Garrett walk toward her with a smile on his face. Some time away from three of them was just what she needed. Without them around, mucking up her aura with their dominant tendencies and overpowering sex appeal, she could think clearly.

"New outfit?" he asked.

She glanced down at the pink fabric, edged in black lace. "Yeah. You like?" She always worried that the clothing that wardrobe picked out for her was too revealing, but so far they'd managed to keep it sexy, yet tasteful.

He nodded. "Very nice."

A smile claimed her features as his compliment warmed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He cocked his head to the side and held out a hand. "You ready?"

She checked her hair piece a second time. "Yeah, let's go."

As they walked toward staging she couldn't help but draw a comparison between Gesse and The Shield. Handsome and sweet, Gesse was everything a woman might want in a man. He was dedicated to his job and held a severe respect for his female co-workers. Gesse was the total package.

So why in the hell wasn't she attracted to him instead of those dangerous, mysterious, overbearing Hounds of Justice?

The moment they stepped into Gorilla position, Beth dismissed the thought from her mind and focused on the task in front of her. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to allow her muddled thoughts about The Shield to mess up the good thing she had going.

Gesse's music, some variation to the Bonanza theme, began to play and Beth officially slid into her saloon girl persona. She wiggled her hips and played to the crowd as she walked with Gesse to the ring where Chris Jericho waited.

She took up her position outside the ring and waited. For the next ten minutes, Chris and Gesse worked a good match, giving the crowd quite a show. Eventually, they moved outside the ring and Beth had to step out of the way or risk being run over.

Gesse turned to attack Chris only to receive a double footed kick that slammed him into the ring post. His head hit the post with a thunk that rang through the arena and Gesse crumpled to the floor. Chris rolled back into the ring and waited as the ref began to count. For a moment Gesse didn't move. Worried, Beth eased forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey? You okay?"

"What?" He looked up and Beth felt her stomach drop. While Gesse's lights might still be on, it was obvious by the glassy look in his eyes that nobody was home.

"Gesse?"

He shook his head as he struggled to his feet. "I'm okay," he mumbled, his words slurred.

"I don't think you are," Beth argued. While he might not want to admit it, she had a bad feeling something might seriously be wrong. "Gesse, let me get you help."

"No." He waved her away then rolled into the ring before she could stop him. It took only a couple more minutes before Chris pinned Gesse for the win. His music began to play and he climbed from the ring, leaving Gesse sprawled on the mat. After a few moments, Gesse began to stir and slowly made his way out of the ring. The ref tried to help, but Gesse waved him off. "I'm fine, damn it."

Beth shook her head at the ref. "I'll help him."

It took some effort to get him backstage where he eventually stood up straight and shook his head again. "I'm fine." He pushed off Beth.

"Are you sure?"

Gesse gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She frowned at his statement. While there might not be any talking sense into the man, that didn't mean she couldn't find Doctor Amman and have him look in on Gesse. "Well, okay then." She gave a small wave. "I'll catch you later then."

Intent on finding Doctor Amman, she turned and only took a couple steps when a big hand wrapped around her wrist. "Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Gesse's voice boomed.

Confused, she turned her head to look at him. "The match is over. I'm heading back to the dressing room," she lied.

"You're not going anywhere." He yanked on her arm, pulling her toward him. Beth's body twisted atop her high heeled boots. She felt the pop in her ankle a split second before pain bloomed in her leg. She cried out as she stumbled forward and dropped to her knees.

"You're my girl," Gesse yelled, apparently oblivious to her injury. "And you're not going anywhere."

His words caused her to cut her attention away from her ankle to his face. _His girl?_ "What are you talking about?"

"You're not going off to frolic with some other guy," Gesse snapped. "I won't have it." The glassy look in his eyes intensified and she realized as she looked at him that his pupils appeared to be two different sizes.

"Gesse, I don't think you're feeling very well. How about you let me get the doctor?"

"I feel fine," he argued. The anger in his voice sent a shot of fear slithering down her spine. Gesse didn't get angry and it was obvious he wasn't in his right mind. His fingers tightened around her wrist and she let out a shout. "You're hurting me."

Before he could respond the sound of footstep echoed against the walls. Then chaos ensued. Roman speared Gesse, causing Gesse to break his grip on Beth as Roman took the smaller man to the floor. Beth tried to stand, but the pain in her ankle sent her sprawling back to the concrete. "I got you, princess." Two big hands scooped in under her arms and helped Beth to her feet. She turned her head to see Dean standing behind her, acting as her crutch.

Gesse yelled and swung at Roman, catching him in the jaw. Seth swooped in and caught Gesse in the temple with a punch.

"No," Beth yelled. "Don't hurt him." Beth struggled to move toward the men, but Dean held her in place. "He's injured. Please, Roman don't hurt him anymore."

Roman glanced at Beth, then moved to straddle the smaller man and held him by the shoulders as Seth grabbed Gesse's hands, pinning them above his head even as Gesse continued to fight.

Ten minutes later, Gesse, now strapped to the gurney was wheeled away by the paramedics. Doctor Amman turned his attention to Beth. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little freaked out. Is Gesse going to be okay?"

Doctor Amman glanced over his shoulder as the medics disappeared around the corner with the man. "He definitely has a head injury. We won't know how bad until they evaluate him at the hospital. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She raked a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Dean argued. He glanced from Beth to the guys then to Doctor Amman. "Doc, I think she hurt her ankle."

Beth shook her head. 'It's just a little sprain. Really, I'm fine."

Doctor Amman folded his arms and narrowed his gaze. "Let's see you walk."

Sucking in a deep breath, Beth pushed off Dean. Pain blossomed in her leg on the first step and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She could do this. With each step the pain grew, until finally her ankle gave under the pressure. She lost her balance and fell into Seth. "Whoa, baby. Doesn't look like you're okay," Seth said as he caught her.

Doctor Amman frowned. "Infirmary, now. I want to get a better look at that ankle."

Beth started to protest, but the words died in her throat when Roman scooped her into his arms. He leveled a look on her that brokered no room for argument and she realized this wasn't a fight she was going to win.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth struggled to balance on the crutches as she slowly made her way out of the emergency room. The big metal doors opened automatically and she looked up to find Roman and Seth sitting a few feet away.

The moment they spotted her both men stood and walked over to her. "Doc." Seth reached out and shook the Doctor's hand. "So what's the verdict?"

"Well, Miss Everett has what we would classify as a severe Grade 2 ankle sprain."

"Which means?"

The Doctor looked down at Beth then back to the men. "It means that she's suffered a complete tear to most of the collagen fibers in the ligament. Thankfully there aren't any broken bones or chips, so with plenty of rest and some physical therapy it should heal on its own and she'll be back on her feet in a month or so."

With the constant traveling that came with this job a month seemed like such a long time. Besides the logistic nightmare of trying to wheel her suitcase while on crutches, she had a much bigger problem. Being unable to put pressure on her ankle meant she couldn't work and most likely meant the end of her job. Beth tried hard not to cry at that thought. Not only did she need this job, she liked it. To have it all go away because of something that wasn't her fault hurt like hell.

She glanced up to see Roman staring at her, studying her. Could he tell that she was about to cry?

"I've already e-mailed my report to your staff doctor. Just have her check in with him for further care."

"Thank you, Doc," Seth shook his hand a second time.

"You're welcome." The doctor turned to look at Beth. "Nice meeting you Ms. Everett. Just follow what I told you and you'll be up and around in no time."

Beth nodded as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I will. Thank you."

She watched the doctor disappear back into the Emergency room, then turned her attention to Seth and Roman. Seth gave her big grin, but Roman remained stone faced and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"So, _Miss Everett_, you ready to head back to the hotel and get some rest?" Seth asked.

Beth glanced up at the large clock hanging above the exit doors. It was just a little after two in the morning. No wonder she felt so tired. "Yeah." She nodded. "Let's go."

Trying to navigate the crutches wasn't easy and Beth struggled to find a rhythm that wouldn't end with her landing flat on her ass or worse yet on her face. She'd only managed a few small steps when Roman's low growl had her looking up. Without a word he took one crutch away from her, handed it to Seth, then scooped her into his arms.

Her second crutch fell away and clattered to the floor. "Roman, put me down."

He simply ignored her protest and turned toward the doors. She looked back to see Seth scoop up her other crutch and follow close behind. While he still wore a smile, she noted that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

She turned back and lowered her head to rest against Roman's shoulder. Deep down she knew she needed to fight a little harder if she wanted them to hear her, but right now she was too tired to care. Exhausted and worried she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something more pleasant than the constant throbbing of her ankle.

Roman angled her into the back of the SUV and then eased in beside her while Seth climbed behind the wheel.

For the first time she noticed Dean's absence. "Where's Dean?"

"He had a date after the show, but he did want to know how you made out at the hospital," Seth replied. "Don't let me forget to text him when we get back."

Surprise and disappointment filled Beth as she leaned her head against Roman's arm. "I didn't realize Dean was seeing anyone."

Seth shook his head as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot. "He wasn't until just a couple of weeks ago. Generally, he's not much of a relationship kind of guy, but things seem to be going well for them so far."

"It will be good for him to actually have a real, functional relationship for once," Roman added.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Beth angled her head to look up at Roman. "Who is Dean dating?"

Roman smiled down at her and her heart did a little flip. God she loved his smile. "Let's just say if they ever meet in the ring you'll see one hell of a good match."

Beth arched a brow at Roman's confirmation of her suspicion. "Dean's gay?"

"Dean is bi," Seth corrected as he turned onto the main road leading back to hotel. "Though he prefers men."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, he says there is less drama when dealing with men. Personally, I kinda like the drama."

_Interesting! _"Does it bother you guys knowing he likes men?"

Roman leveled a look on her that made Beth want to squirm in her seat. "He knows our preferences fall with the female persuasion."

"Besides," Set added. "Our hair is too long and we don't have enough tattoos for Dean's taste."

So Dean was dating a wrestler with lots of tattoos, short hair that he'd yet to have a storyline with. There was only one man she could think of that fit that description. She snuggled closer to Roman and closed her eyes as she tried to picture Dean with CM Punk.

* * *

Seth slid the keycard into the lock and held open the door for Roman to enter. Beth lifted her head off Roman's shoulder and looked around the room. "This isn't my hotel room."

"You're right, it's not," Roman said as he gently placed her on one of the two queen size beds.

A nervous tension slipped through her as she looked from Seth to Roman and back. "It's not necessary for me to stay here. I'm not an invalid, guys. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are," Seth replied as he flipped the lock on the door, then turned back to face her. "But we'd feel better knowing that if you did need help in the middle of the night we're here for you."

"I bunk with Allison. She'd be there-" The words stuck in Beth's throat as Roman stripped out of his shirt. She'd seen him the day before in the pool, but this time the situation didn't feel nearly as safe and playful. This time the situation involved a bed and what would be _two _nearly naked men. He eased down onto the edge of the bed and began unlacing his boots.

Meanwhile, Seth moved to the other bed and also began to strip. Unable to look away, she followed his movements, her attention riveted on his every move. The moment felt surreal, as if somehow real life had tapped into her ultimate fantasies and were making them all come true. The only difference was, she wasn't naked...yet.

Beth glanced down and realized that she was still wearing that stupid saloon girl costume from earlier. No way could she possibly sleep in the damn, uncomfortable outfit, which presented an entirely new problem. "Um...I don't have any clothes here."

Roman stood and walked to his suitcase, pulled out a shirt and returned to the bed. "It might be a little big on you, but I think it should do for the night."

She took the shirt. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Seth grabbed the two extra pillows from his bed and set them next to her, then stepped back. "We'll get the rest of your stuff tomorrow when we get ready to check out." He pulled off his pants and tossed them toward his suitcase. "It's already so late. We wouldn't want to wake Allison."

For a moment Beth felt like Homer Simpson drooling over a donut, as all logical thought dissolved at the sight of Seth Rollins standing before her in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers. He turned and climbed beneath the covers of the other bed. "Let me know if you need anything." And on that statement he turned to face the window, leaving Beth with Roman and her wayward libido.

Daring a glance in his direction, she found him staring at her. "You need help with that dress?"

Before she could decide if he was asking a question or making a statement he moved in behind her and began working the buttons on the back of her dress. The fabric slacked around her shoulders and his breath drifted across her exposed flesh as his lips brushed along the slope of her shoulder. She closed her eyes as heat flushed through her system and she thought back to the kiss they'd shared just days before. Despite the pain in her ankle, desire stirred deep in her belly and her resolve began to crumble. How was she possibly supposed share a bed with Roman Reigns and not give in to her desires?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beth opened her eyes, turned her head and tried to focus her blurry eyes on the bedside clock. Six in the morning meant she'd slept less than four hours. She turned her head the other direction and studied Roman as he slept. He looked so peaceful, stretched out next to her, his face partially hidden by his dark hair.

She thought about a few hours ago and how after he'd helped her strip out of her saloon girl outfit he'd been the epitome of a gentlemen and simply kissed her goodnight, leaving her both relieved and disappointed.

Her ankle throbbed like a bad tooth ache and her bladder screamed for relief. She glanced at Roman a second time. Deciding not to wake him, she carefully shifted, sat up and placed her feet over the side of the bed. Lowering her ankle made the throbbing worse, but it couldn't be helped.

She assessed the space between the end of the bed and where her crutches leaned against the wall. The distance wasn't that much, but crossing the span on one foot wouldn't be easy. Propelled by her need to pee, she slowly slid her way to the end of the bed, pushed up and hopped on one foot until she reached her crutches.

Now supported properly, she glanced back at the guys, making sure she hadn't work them before heading into the bathroom. Navigating the small room wasn't easy on crutches, but after some angling she managed to achieve her task.

Once her bladder felt better, she managed to get back to her feet. She flushed, closed the lid then work her way to the sink to wash her hands. The moment she reached for the soap, Beth realized her mistake as one of the crutches clattered to the floor.

_Shit!_

She stared at her support now laying on the tile, her mind already working to formulate a plan to reach it. A moment later a soft knock on the door broke her concentration. "Beth?" Seth's soft voice carried into the room as he slowly opened the door. "You okay?"

He peered around the edge of the door looked at her and then down to where the crutch lay, then back. A slow smile spread across his face. "Well it looks like you have a small problem."

She nodded. "It would appear that way."

He slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Suddenly the already small bathroom felt downright tiny as she stared at the delicious specimen in front of her. Those damn boxers of his were going to be the death of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he slowly closed the distance.

Her heart pounded just a little faster as he approached and she nodded as desire welled in her throat.

"Why didn't you wake me or Roman? We would have gladly helped." The feel of his of his hands on her arms sent warmth rushing through her.

She looked up at him, and immediately found herself lost in his eyes. "Y-you both were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to wake you."

"The whole point of having you here was so we could help you. We can't do that if you won't let us." As he spoke he continued to move closer until his hands cupped her face and his body all but pressed against hers. A desperate need to reach out and touch him nearly overpowered her even as her mind fought back with logic.

"Why?" she managed to asked. "You barely know me. Why would you want to help?"

He shot her one of his famous smiles and her heart began to melt. "I thought by now we'd made that obvious, but if not, let me see if I can make it a little clearer for you." His lips came down over hers, smothering her gasp.

Beth fought not to be consumed by his kiss, but it was a losing battle as his tongue dove deeper, demanding more. Seth's hands dropped away from her face and his strong arms wrapped around her until his hands cupped her bottom. He pulled the leg with her injured ankle up, and easily slid into the space between her open thighs.

With only two thin layers of fabric separating them, Beth felt the evidence of his desire. She broke, kissing him back as pent up passion poured from her like water from a crack in a damn. The roughness of his beard abraded her skin as she nipped at his bottom lip, pulled it into her mouth and sucked. Seth groaned into her mouth and Beth swallowed it, relishing his response. He shifted closer, pressing her harder against the wall, and grinded his groin into hers, letting her feel his desire for her.

God she wanted him, right here, right now. If it wasn't for Roman sleeping on the on the other side of the wall... _Roman!_

Memories of her kiss with him in the pool from days before flooded her mind along with a ferocious amount of guilt. "Seth." She brought her hands up and pushed against his chest, breaking their kiss. "Please...we have to stop." Even as she said the words, she felt the pain of his disappointment as he looked down at her.

His eyes, clouded with desire just moments ago, slowly cleared. He raked a hand through his disheveled hair and took full step back, putting much needed space between them. Cool air brushed over the skin he'd heated, solidifying her regret. God, she wanted him so much, but even as her desire roared for satisfaction, her guilt grew. "Yeah, you're right," he finally said and she could hear the regret in his tone. "It was wrong of me to try and take advantage of you while you're injured." His gaze caught hers and held it. "I'm sorry."

Her heart softened at his apology. "Don't be." She reached for his hand. "I enjoyed kissing you and..." Was she actually going to admit this to him? "Well, I really wanted it to go farther, but-"

He smile returned and he nodded. "It's too soon. I understand."

Actually he didn't, but she wasn't going to cloud the moment with her convoluted thoughts.

Two hours later, Beth sat across from Allison her leg propped on a chair as she ate breakfast.

"So imagine my surprise, when I opened the door this morning and found Seth Rollins standing there." Allison shook her head. "I about fainted. Then-" She glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening. "When he asked for your suitcase and toiletries, well..." She leaned back and fanned herself. "Holy Shit, Beth. You have to tell me everything."

Beth picked at the edge of the waffle with her fork as she thought over the last twenty-four hours. "Actually, it's not all that exciting." Liar! "Gesse had a head injury that caused him to act out. I got injured in the process and The Shield came to my rescue."

Allison rolled her eyes skyward as she continued to fan herself with her napkin. "I'd say being rescued by The Shield is not nothing." She narrowed her eyes. "And exactly where did you sleep last night?"

"In Roman's bed," Beth deadpanned.

Allison's eyes widened like saucers. "You slept with Roman Reigns."

Beth dropped her fork and leveled a look at her friend. Tired, frustrated, horny as hell, and in pain she wasn't in any mood for gossip or insinuations. "Before you start running your lips to the staff, listen to me. _Nothing happened!_" She stressed, even as she felt the disappointment in her words. "I was injured and they volunteered to take care of me. We slept. That's all. No monkey business and no sex. Just sleep."

The look of excitement on Allison's face disappeared replaced with by a crestfallen appearance. "Well-" she picked up her coffee cup. "All I know was if I had the chance to sleep with Roman Reigns, I'd be doing more than just catching zzz's."


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy New Year everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Beth stared out the side window of the SUV as the trees sped by. "You guys want to explain to me again why I'm heading to the next venue with you instead of heading to the airport to catch a flight home?"

From the front passenger seat Seth turned to face her. "Ro and I had a little talk with Hunter this morning and explained to him why you needed to stay on the road with us."

She furrowed her brow at his statement. "Why? I can't work like this and generally when someone gets hurt they go home to heal."

"Why can't you work?" Roman frowned into the rear view mirror at her as he drove. "Doing people's hair and makeup has nothing to do with your feet."

"And Gesse's out indefinitely with a severe concussion, so you don't have to worry about being a valet," Seth added.

"While what you said about Gesse is true," Beth argued. "I do need to be on my feet to do my job. Since I can't do that, I'm dead weight."

"You are _not _dead weight," Roman nearly growled.

"We'll figure out a way for you work. Besides, Hunter reduced your client list to just us and Punk so no worries," Seth said.

Once again they appeared to be a full step ahead of her and she was quickly coming to realize arguing with these two would get her nowhere. Deciding to change the subject, she turned her attention back out the window. "Speaking of Punk. Where is Dean? I thought you guys always drove together."

Seth had apparently taken up a permanent sideways position in the front seat so he see her. He smiled. "Generally, we do, but he figured that you'd need room to stretch out."

"Plus," Roman added. "Punk offered for Dean to ride with him. Lucky Bastard."

Beth frowned. "Lucky Bastard? Wait? I thought you said you weren't attracted to guys?" Was that the reason he hadn't pushed her for more in bed last night?

"I'm not," Roman defended.

"Then why-"

"Punk has an RV," Seth clarified. "Being a superstar in this company garners you all kinds of perks. One being an RV with a driver."

"So while we're driving to our next venue, Punk is being driven while stretched out on a couch watching television," Roman added.

"More likely he's stretched out in his bed with Dean," Seth grinned.

"Just stop right there," Roman ordered. "That's not an image I want in my head, okay?"

Feeling a bit cheeky, Beth spoke up. "What? You got something against gays?"

Seth arched a brow as Roman's attention rocketed to the mirror. "Hell no I don't have anything against gays. Dean is one of my best friends. I love him like a brother, but I certainly wouldn't want the image of my brother screwing another guy or anyone for that matter, stuck in my head."

Beth grinned at him in the mirror. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak." She shifted her leg, trying to find a more comfortable position. "You can relax, though, cause I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

Seth chuckled. "Looks like you succeeded."

"Apparently." She glanced between the men as she thought about her brother. "You know, my brother is gay," she blurted. "While I love him very much I can't say that I'd want to have an image of him and his boyfriend in my head either."

Seth nodded. "I know what you mean. It's the same idea as thinking about your parents having sex. I mean, you know they do because you're proof and your siblings are proof, but do you want to think about it? Do you want that picture in your head?" He visibly shuddered.

Beth thought about her father and his latest barely legal conquest. The mere idea of them having sex made her want to throw up. "Definitely not," she replied as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Exactly," Seth agreed. "I think we're all in agreement on that sentiment, so the real question at hand is, what image would you want to have in your head?"

"You mean like people having sex image?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Seth grinned. "Everybody gets turned on by some thought, or picture in their mind. What's yours?"

Beth closed her eyes and swallowed audibly as both men appeared to be waiting for her answer. Why did conversations with these guys always eventually lead back to sex?

"Beth...baby, wake up." Seth's voice pierce her consciousness and she opened one eye to find Seth leaning over the seat gently shaking her.

"What?" she mumbled as the fog slowly began to lift from her brain.

"You need to wake up," Seth replied. "We're here."

"Here?" She pulled up from where she'd been sleeping against the door as she tried to force her tired mind to function. The door behind her opened and warm hands slid around her waist. She turned her head to see Roman behind her. "Hi," she whispered.

His lips turned up in a smile. "Hi," he replied as he tightened his grip. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss against her cheek. "You ready to get out?"

On a sigh, she nodded and allowed Roman to pull her from the car. Once free from the back seat he scooped her into his arms. Still too tired to protest she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Right now he could do whatever he wanted. She didn't care.

"Guys," Dean's voice called out from some distance. Beth lifted her head and looked around, spotting him standing in the doorway to Punk's RV. "Over here."

A few moments later Roman stepped into the RV with Seth right behind him.

"Guys," Punk nodded from where he stood near the tiny kitchen, drinking what looked to be a glass of iced tea.

"Punk,' Seth replied. "Nice digs."

Beth had to agree as she looked around. She now understood why Roman had called Dean a lucky bastard.

"Thanks." Punk's attention landed on Beth and he smiled. "Hey sweetheart...how's the ankle?"

"It's not too bad," she replied, deciding that she liked Punk. He didn't appear to be the arrogant asshole he played on television. Though as she was quickly finding out, her guys weren't as they appeared either. "The doctor gave me crutches to use, but as you can see someone refuses to let me use them."

Roman turned his head and kissed her on the temple. "That's because you're totally uncoordinated on them and I don't want you injuring something else when you fall."

With her arms still around his neck, she stared up at him as he looked down at her. The way he so nonchalantly kissed her; the way he handled her with such familiarity, it was as if they'd been together for months. Why did she suddenly feel as if they were in a relationship she knew nothing about?

Punk laughed and motioned to the couch. "Why don't you guys take a load off and stay awhile. We'll order some Chinese or pizza and hang out until it's time to get ready for the show."

Seth exchanged glances with Roman and Beth. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Roman said as he made his way to the couch. He plopped down on end and positioned Beth so she remained on his lap. She shot him a frustrated look. "I can sit by myself you know."

"I know, but I like having you in my arms," he replied as he settled back and pulled her close.

Roman, she was coming to realize, was a man of few words, but when he did speak, he spoke with purpose. How easy would it be for her to fall head over heels for _The Shield's _enforcer?

Seth eased down on next to them and placed her injured ankle on his lap. With one hand resting on her leg he leaned back and closed his eyes. "This is the life," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," Dean replied and Beth turned her attention to where he stood, his arms wrapped around Punk, his chin resting on the older man's shoulders. They made such a cute couple and more important they looked happy. Beth flicked a quick glance at Seth and Roman. Could she find that kind of happiness with either of these men? Would she eventually have to choose and if so what would that choice do to their friendship?

What if her attraction to them cause a division between the men? The last thing she'd ever want would be the one to cause a fracture in their friendship. As that new worry took root in her mind as she snuggled just a little closer to Roman. What in the hell was she going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth put the final touches on Roman's makeup, leaned back and assessed her work. In the two weeks since she'd become their personal hair and makeup artist she'd made great headway with Roman. Though with tonight's match she was pretty sure her work would be for nothing. "There," she sighed. "Done."

He looked down at her and narrowed his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as she turned on one leg to place the eyeliner back in the case.

"Uh, oh," Seth said from where he sat lacing up his boots. "When she says nothing like that it means something."

Roman's fingers curled around her elbow. "Sweetheart, look at me."

She flicked her gaze upward, meeting his stare. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's no-" The words died in her throat as he leveled one of his I'm-not-taking-any-shit looks on her. "You can't do anything about it anyway."

"Wanna bet?" He grinned.

"I'm worried, is all," she finally said as she reached for her crutch. With the swelling on her ankle nearly gone she'd slowly started introducing some pressure back onto it. The process eliminated one of the crutches, making it much easier for her to balance now.

"About," Seth asked.

"You're match tonight." She turned to look from Seth to Roman. "The only way this match could be worse than what it's going to be is if it was a Hell in the Cell, match." Emotion welled in her throat as she thought about either of them getting hurt.

Over the last two weeks she'd grown so close to Seth and Roman. She'd even managed to spend some serious time hanging with Dean and Punk and she'd grown to care about them in a way she hadn't thought possible.

Seth frowned. "You're worried about us getting injured?"

Hearing him say the words caused a lump to form in her throat and Beth nodded in response. It didn't make sense for her to have this emotions when she didn't know them _that _well. Yes, they'd spent nearly every waking hour together since she'd been injured and she'd certainly grown accustomed to waking up in Roman's arms. Still, to be so worried, so frightened for them seem dramatic. These men were professionals at what they did. They knew the risks and knew how to perform high risk moves without getting injured. She needed to trust that they knew what they were doing.

Despite the logic running through her brain, she still couldn't stop tears from forming.

"Oh baby, don't do that." Seth pushed up, walked toward her and wrapped Beth in a hug. Being in his arms felt good and she didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his riot gear. "I know I'm being an emotional baby, but I can't help it."

He stroked a hand along her back as he peppered kisses against her hair. "Don't be sorry. It makes me feel good to know you care this much."

"Me too," Roman said from behind her. A moment later she felt the warmth of his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to think good thoughts as she simply enjoyed the feeling contentment and safety she got from being wrapped in their embrace. "We'll be fine." Roman kissed the back of her head.

"Promise?" she murmured against Seth's chest.

"Promise," Seth replied as he curled a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Though I wouldn't object to a good luck kiss from my favorite girl." He grinned. "That is if she's willing to give me one."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Beth leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. Seth replied by covering her mouth with his, immediately deepening the kiss. Swept up in his passion, she parted her lips, granting him the access he craved. He groaned as he gathered her closer, pressing her against him.

"Easy there fly boy," Roman's voice rumbled. "Save that passion for the ring."

Seth pulled back and grinned down at her. "Now that's a good luck kiss."

For a moment she returned his smile with one of her own, only to realize she'd kissed him like that in front of Roman. _Oh God! What have I done?_

Tentatively, she turned to chance a look at Roman. Would he be angry with her for kissing Seth? Not a hint of anger shown in his eyes, instead she saw hunger staring down at her. How could he not be angry at her? "Do I get a good luck kiss also?"

Feeling trapped by the situation and just a little confused by his reaction, she nodded and allowed him to pull her close. She lifted her chin and parted her lips as he brushed a gentle kiss across her mouth.

The differences in these two men were down right amazing to her. So much restless energy and passion flowed through Seth, even when he kissed her she'd felt his intensity. Whereas Roman, while also passionate was more purposeful and patient in his actions.

He pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to her nose. "You need to find your way up to Punk's box seat."

She nodded as dread, recently chased away by their kisses, now returned in full force, settling directly in the pit of her stomach. She positioned her arm under the crutch and started for the door. "I'll meet you guys backstage when it's over."

"We'll be there," Seth replied. "And don't worry. Nobody can hurt the Hounds of Justice."

His declaration did little to assuage her fears as she made her way through the outer hall and to the elevator leading to the box seats above. She'd seen them wrestle at least a half dozen times over the past two weeks, and even more than that before she'd become personally invested. Still, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling seeping through her veins.

She hobbled off the elevator, showed the security guard her pass, then made her way to Punk's box seat. He sat with his leg propped up on a box, crutches leaning against the back wall. "How's the knee?" she asked as she slipped into the empty seat beside him and set her crutch on the floor.

He nodded. "Good considering just a few days ago the doctor was playing around inside there."

She shuddered at the image his statement conjured. "I don't know how you guys take that kind of thing so easily. Surgery is a big deal."

Punk nodded. "It is, but it's also part of the business."

She glanced down at that ring as she thought about Dean's reaction to Punk's surgery. Unable to be there with him, Dean had worked himself into a frenzy waiting for the phone to ring. He'd refused to talk to anyone, instead working out for hours in the gym until he damn near collapsed. The look of relief and dare she say love, on his face when he finally spoke to Punk on the phone betrayed his true feelings for the older man.

Would she feel that same way if Roman or Seth had been in that situation? Damn right she would and that realization scared the hell out of her.

The announcer's voice broke through her thoughts as the bell rang from below. _This is the first ever six man tag team tables, ladders, and chairs match. There will be no count outs and no disqualifications. The only way to win is by pin fall or submission._

Immediately, pyrotechnics began and Kane's music started. Beth took a deep breath and fought to get a grip on her nerves. This was just another match. She'd seen them wrestle in plenty of matches.

A warm hand came down over hers and she looked up at Punk. He smiled at her. "I know you're worried. I am too, but you have to trust them. They know what they're doing."

She gave him a small smile. "I know and I do, but that doesn't stop the worry."

"You really care about them, huh?"

Beth considered Punk's statement as Special Ops began to play. Her heart jumped at the sound of their music and she looked down to where they were making their way through the crowd. "Yeah," she finally replied as she follow Seth and then Roman with her eyes. "I do."

That admission wasn't nearly as difficult to say as she'd expected.

The guys jumped the barriers and immediately the fight ensued. Punk's fingers curled around Beth's and she took strength from knowing they shared the same concern. It wasn't long before Kane introduced the first ladder into the match and Beth's anxiety ratcheted up another notch.

As the match wore on, she watched, her attention riveted on the men as they hit each other with chairs and wielded the ladder like a weapon. Her body jerked when Kane tried to smash Seth inside the ladder's legs. She sucked in a quick breath as Roman took a direct hit with a chair and she felt the jerk in Punk's hand when Ryback double flipped Seth and Dean onto the ladder laying on the mat. Their body's crunching against the metal as they hit.

She glanced at Punk. Despite his calm request earlier to relax, his face betrayed his emotions as he grimaced at the sight below. Worry lines crinkled around his eyes and for the first time since finding out about Dean and Punk, Beth understood just how deep their relationship ran.

"We want tables," the crowd chanted and cheered even as Beth prayed the match would end soon. Instead it seemed to drag on and on; an emotional rollercoaster of highs and lows as _The Shield _gained control, only to have it ripped away again and again. Slowly the men made their way up the ramp, taking advantage of the tables and chairs props as they went.

She watched as Seth started up on of the highest ladders on the stage. _Oh please no! _He waved Roman and Dean away and Beth held her breath. Damn him for insisting on being a high-flyer. The man, she was coming to realize, carried a reckless abandon about him that lead him to do moves most men would think twice before trying.

Ryback started up the ladder after Seth and she shook her head, willing him to find safety. _No! No! No!_

Instead, Ryback grabbed Seth by the belt. Seth lost his grip and fell backwards off the ladder. His head smashed against the stacked tables below. A scream tore through the air and it took a moment for Beth to realize it had come from her. She watched him, praying he'd move even as she heard the ref's count from inside the ring. Special Ops blared through the speakers, but she couldn't find the joy within her to celebrate their victory, not when Seth had yet to stir.

"Come on," Punk urged. He let go of her hand and reached for his crutches. She did the same, her body nearly numb from stress. "Let's get backstage and see how badly they're really injured," he said as he hobbled out of the box seating. Beth followed as a new sense of urgency coursed through her. If Seth was seriously hurt...

As they stepped into the elevator, she sent up a silent prayer. _Please let him be okay_.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay folks...here's the chapter you've probably all been waiting for. WARNING: Not appropriate for work environment or children to read over your shoulder.

* * *

Chapter 11

Beth turned the corner into chaos. The backstage area teamed with bodies as staff and medical personnel worked on the men. Roman sat on a road case, bottle of Gatorade in hand as one of the paramedics checked him over. He looked exhausted and a little haggard, but otherwise okay.

A trainer was working on Dean's shoulder a few feet away while Doctor Amman and his staff assessed Seth, who lay stretched out on a gurney. She wanted to run to them and wrap her arms around her guys, but running on her ankle wasn't possible yet. So she hurried the best she could and nearly threw herself at Roman as she approached.

"I'm okay," he soothed as he wrapped her in his sweaty embrace.

"He's gonna be fine," the medic confirmed. "He'll probably be a little sore and bruised for a few days, but otherwise fine."

Beth pulled back and cupped his face in her palms. "Thank God," she sighed.

He smiled and she could see the exhaustion in his face. "I was so worried." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His mouth parted on a sigh and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I'm fine, damn it" Seth's shout of defiance broke her concentration. "I'm not going to any hospital. Now get that fucking light out of my face."

Beth pulled back and turned to look at where Seth now argued with Doctor Amman. She glanced at Roman who raked a hand through his hair. "Can't you do something?"

Roman shook his head. "Seth hates hospitals. Nothing I can say will get him to comply."

"Well then I'll do something." She pushed back from where she stood between Roman's legs and caught sight of his grin. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"I thought so," she replied then hobbled to the gurney. She sidled up next to Doctor Amman. "Seth-"

"I'm fine," he cut her off. "There's nothing wrong with me that a little sleep won't fix."

"Really?" she challenged as she noted the glassy look in his eyes. It was the same look Gesse had right before he'd gone berserk and injured her. She held up two fingers. "How many fingers?"

"What?" Seth frowned as he appeared to be focusing on her hand.

"Fingers, Seth. How many fingers am I holding up?"

He paused a moment before he shook his head. "This is ridiculous," he protested as he pushed up from the gurney and swung his legs over the side. "I'm telling you that I'm fine."

Desperate to keep him in place she now moved between his legs, preventing him from jumping down. She reached up and grabbed his face in her hands, holding him still. "You know what?"

"What?" he shot back his tone one of irritation.

"That's exactly what Gesse said before he lost it backstage and tried to attack me."

Seth froze, his eyes widened as her words took root. _Good, I have his attention._ "You might be fine," she said. "But I'd feel better knowing for sure."

He lifted a hand and grazed a knuckle along her cheek. "I hate hospitals."

"Believe me, I understand. I'm not that fond of them either, but what if there is something wrong and it doesn't show up for a few hours? What if it happens when we're all sleeping?" She sucked in a breath as her emotions began to churn yet again. "W-what if...what if you don't wake up in the morning all because you refused to go to the hospital?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Beth-"

"Please," she cut him off. "I'm asking you, Seth. No, I'm begging you. Please let them take you to the hospital." She leaned in closer. "I know you hate hospitals, but please, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

Silence fell between them as she held his gaze. He appeared to consider her words before he finally bridged the distance and brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. "You'll come get me in the morning?"

She gave him a small smile as she nodded. "Absolutely."

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you," she whispered as he eased back into position.

"Anything for you, baby," Seth replied then motioned to the medics. "Okay, let's go."

"More than likely he'll be fine," Doctor Amman assured. "He might have a slight concussion, but I doubt it's much more than that." He placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. "After what happened with Gesse we don't want to take any unnecessary chances. The hospital is more of a precaution that anything, so don't worry, okay?"

Beth nodded as she watched them wheel Seth away. Two arms slid around her waist and she turned her head to find Roman towering behind her. "I'm impressed," he said.

"With what?"

"In all the time I've known Seth, I've never seen him bow to anyone like that." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Nice work."

"So Seth's going to the hospital for evaluation," Punk said from where he stood next to Dean. "I'm taking this one back to my RV for the night." He angled a thumb at Dean and promptly received the brat face complete with stuck out tongue in response. "Nice face, baby," Punk observed, then glanced back at Beth. "So if you can handle Roman, we're good."

Beth looked at Punk then up to Roman who appeared visibly offended by Punk's statement and she smiled. "Oh I think I can handle him just fine."

* * *

Beth opened her eyes and immediately turned her attention to the bedside clock, only to discover that it was just a little after four in the morning. So why was she awake? Silence met her question and she rolled over to find the bed empty.

"Roman?" A sudden worry flooded her as she sat up and looked around. Soft light reflected low along the far wall, telling her he was probably in the bathroom. She waited a moment, listening. The soft sound of running water, made her think he was in the shower. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushed up and took a tentative step. The full weight on her ankle still hurt, but only a little.

Abandoning her crutch, she hobbled to the bathroom door, listened for a moment before knocking softly. "Roman?" She dared to crack it open a little. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied from the shower. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she stepped into the tiny room. "Why are you taking a shower in the middle of the night?"

"My back was tight, making it difficult to sleep. I thought a hot shower might loosen me up."

She took a step toward the curtain and forced herself to stop. God she wanted to take just a little peek. "If you think it would help, I could give you a back rub."

"That would be wonderful," Roman replied. Almost immediately the water turned off and she watch as his hand appeared from around the curtain. He grabbed a towel off the rack. A few moments later he pulled the shower curtain back and Beth's mouth went dry at the sight of a dripping wet Roman, clothed only in white cotton.

Using his hand, he flipped his hair out of his face. "Where do you want me?"

_Buried deep inside me?_ She swallowed audibly and motioned to the other room. "Um...on the bed I guess."

He nodded and walked past her. Beth closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. _What did I just get myself into?_ She grabbed the small bottle of hotel lotion off the counter, turned and walked into the bedroom. Roman lay face down, his big body sprawled out on the bed.

Beth eyed the towel then crawled onto the bed next to him. No matter how much she might want him, right now he needed her help. She squeezed a generous amount of lotion into her palm, set the bottle aside and rubbed her hands together. Slowly she began working around his neck and shoulders.

Roman groaned against the pillow as she rubbed. "That feels amazing." She smiled at his compliment and refocused her efforts. Time ticked by as she gave generous attention to his abused muscles. She noted the dark bruise on his back and made sure to avoid the area, eventually making her way to the small of his back.

She lifted her hands and sat back on her heels as she pondered what to do.

"Why'd you stop?" Roman lifted his head.

"Um..." She motioned to the towel.

He arched a brow. "Oh." He lifted his hips and removed the towel. _Oh! My! God! _Lust coursed through Beth's system at breakneck speed as she stared down at his perfectly delectable backside. With shaking hands she moved in and began kneading the muscles.

"Oh hell yeah that feels good," he all but growled the words.

Struggling to maintain focus, she continued her way down each of his legs. "Um..." she finally said as she finished with both feet. "If you want to turn over I'll do the rest of your muscles."

At first he didn't move, then he rolled over, and Beth damn near swallowed her tongue. The man was just…beautiful. Starting at his ankles and slowly worked her way up his legs, she fought to keep her focus, but it was a battle she wasn't going to win. Casting a covetous glance at his manhood she found him hard and ready for action.

She desperately wanted to give him that action. Beth rubbed her thumbs over his legs, noted the bruise on his right thigh. She pressed a soft kiss to the injury and didn't miss his quick intake of breath. Flicking her attention up his body she found him propped on one elbow staring down at her.

Knowing he wouldn't make the first move, Beth shifted her body up, placed a second kiss higher on his thigh, then another even higher. Then she watched his face as she gently wrapped her hand around his shaft, amazed at how her fingers didn't quite touch. Even in the dim light of the room she could see his eyes flare with desire and a giddy excitement ran through her from the knowledge that she was the focus of that passion. Keeping her gaze locked with his she took the tip of his magnificent shaft into her mouth and sucked.

Unique flavors danced across her tongue, a mixture of grapefruit and something that was uniquely Roman. He groaned low and deep as his hand cradled the top of her head. She took him deeper, still not quite believing this moment had finally arrived.

For several minutes she continued to work him, doing her best to provide him pleasure, until he finally reached down, scooped her by the arms and pulled her up his body. He growled as he rolled her onto her back. "Damn you're good at that."

"If I'm so good then why did you make me stop?" she challenged.

"Because it's my turn to play." He gathered the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it up over her head, then quickly stripped off her underwear. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I set eyes on you," he said, then mouthed the soft skin of her breast before sucking on a nipple. The gentle tugging sensation sent pleasure coursing through her veins, resulting in a new shot of wetness between her legs.

Beth arched up and speared her fingers through his hair. "Why haven't you before now?" she managed to ask between giant gulps of breath.

He let go of her with a wet pop. "I wanted to, but it had to be your decision."

"It is," she affirmed as her mind slowly reeled out of control.

"Good, because I plan on having my wicked way with you," he replied as he peppered kisses down her belly. "Open your legs, sweetheart."

She did and gasped as he slid a finger between her slick folds. Dear God he felt so good. Roman grinned up at her. "You're awfully wet."

"You make me that way, she replied and was rewarded with a slip of his finger deep into her channel. "Oh, yes," she sighed and her legs fell open a little wider. Beth writhed against the sheets as he worked first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of her body, all the while his thumb stroked up, over and around her sensitive button.

Dizzy with need, her fingers curled into the sheets as she twisted and squirmed. "Roman!" she cried out as her climax barreled over her.

"That's it, Elizabeth, come for me," he encouraged. "You're so damn beautiful when you come."

Pleasure coursed through her as she sucked in big gasping breaths. Before, she'd completely come down, his fingers disappeared and she mewled in protest.

"Easy, sweetheart. No worries because we're far from done." She felt the bed shift beneath her. "Open your eyes, Beth."

She followed his order and looked up at him as his lips turned up in a smile. "Good girl. Now keep them open."

Before she could ask why, he penetrated her and she gasped as her delicate tissues stretched around his girth. Holy hell he felt so big inside her. This was so much better than her dreams ever thought about being. "Yeah, that's it. Eyes on me," he ordered.

Slowly, gently, as if he had all the time in the world, he eased into her body until finally, blissfully he was seated full inside. _Oh God, oh God, oh God_. Her mind refused to work as her body found pleasure in their joining.

He lowered himself, until he rested on his elbows, his mouth hovering mere inches away from hers. "You feel so damn good, sweetheart."

"So do you." She reached up and cupped his face in her palm. "I'm yours, Roman. Take me."

On a groan, his mouth came down over hers and his body began to move. Like everything he did with her, his early movements were slow, methodical even, but as their passion grew so did his strokes, until he pounded into her with a desperation she felt through her bones.

The fire low in her belly burned out of control, each pump of his body stoking the flames until the inferno engulfed her in one quick burst. She screamed as her body tightened, his name tumbling from her lips on a cry that echoed into the night.

Above her he growled low and deep, his body shuddered and a look of pure bliss claimed his features as he thrust hard one last time and spilled himself into her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Beth opened one eye and stared at the light spilling in around the curtain. She opened her other eye, turned her head and tried to focus on the bedside clock. Just a little past nine, they still had well over an hour until check out.

Roman nuzzled against her neck, stubble from his five o'clock shadow abrading her skin. "Good morning," he rumbled against her ear and a fresh shot of desire blasted through her body at the sound of his voice.

She turned her head to face him. "Good morning."

"Lift your leg," he ordered. She did without thinking, only to have him catch her leg mid-air and drape it over his hip. He breached her with one easy thrust that had Beth crying out in pleasure. "Yeah, that's the stuff," he sighed as he pulled her just a little closer.

His hand slid along her side and eventually captured her breast, his thumb and finger tweaking her nipple until she arched in pleasure. All the while he slid lazily in and out of her body, as if he had nothing better to do. "I want you to come for me again," he whispered against her ear, then bit down on her lobe.

Lost in sensations, Beth's mind struggled to process his words, but her body responded automatically and within minutes she rode that delicious peak, panting and whining as he filled her again and again.

"You are so beautiful like this," he rumbled as he released her breast and slid his hand down between her legs. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He caught her once again between his thumb and finger, rolling the nub with just enough pressure, Beth swore she just might die.

"Please," she begged as his thrusts began to intensify. "God, Roman, I need-"

Her plea earned a growl from him. He stopped, pulled out completely, rolled her onto her back, then draped her legs over his shoulders and thrust home. She screamed as her body splintered with her release and he slammed hard into her, filling her over and over. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh rent the air and she struggled to keep her eyes open, desperate to witness that beautiful moment when he too reached his climax.

She didn't have to wait long as his body shuddered, then went stiff. His fingers curled around her thighs, digging into her flesh as his face filled with a look of pure bliss. She felt the heat of his release filling her, the sensation erotic in its own right.

When he finally moved several moments later it was to release her legs and drop to his elbows. He captured her mouth in a blazing kiss. "I've dreamed about doing that to you every damn morning I wake up with you pressed against me."

A wry smile tipped her lips as his compliment warmed her from the inside out. "Well, I'm so glad I was able to help you fulfill that dream."

He arched a brow and smiled. "I have more dreams involving you that I'd like to make come true, but for now I'm afraid we need to get moving."

Regret filled her and she nodded. As much as she'd love nothing more than to remain in bed with him, gorging on each other, life demanded they comply. "Who gets the shower first?"

His smile widened. "I say we share."

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I like the way you think Mr. Reigns,"

Two hours later Beth stepped from the passenger seat of their SUV. After checking in with Punk that morning and learning Dean was sore but fine, she and Roman packed up, checked out of the hotel, and had arrived at the hospital to retrieve Seth.

She gingerly inched to the back of the SUV and stopped at the sight of Roman blocking her path. "What?"

He folded his arms across his broad chest. "Where's your crutch?"

"In the car." She angled her thumb toward the vehicle.

"Why aren't you using it?"

His question made Beth roll her eyes in response. "I'm fine."

"You're not," he snapped. "Walking from the bed to the bathroom is one thing. Walking across a large parking lot is another. Now you have two choices. Get your crutch and go under your own power or I carry you."

Knowing she'd never win the argument and he'd absolutely make good on his threat, she turned back to the vehicle and grabbed her crutch. "Fine," she grumbled and slid it beneath her arm. "You happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Good." She reached into the back seat and grabbed the small bag containing Seth's belongings. "Then you can carry this."

Roman frowned. "What is it?"

"A change of clothes, deodorant and Seth's toothbrush and toothpaste," she replied. "Seth was wearing his ring gear when they took him away last night. I'm sure at this point he's in a hospital gown, so he's going to need something to change into."

He arched a surprised brow as he accepted the bag. "Damn, I would have never thought of that."

"Guess it's good that you have me around then, isn't it?" she asked as she moved in front of him to walk.

"I suppose so. Otherwise I would have been standing in Seth's room empty handed and looking like an ass."

She shook her head and smiled as they slowly made their way across the parking lot. Sometimes he could be such a guy. Of course, then so could Seth, who she quickly realized, as they entered the third floor observation ward, was making quite a racket.

"I don't need a damn wheelchair," she could hear him yell from down the hall. Beth cast a quick glance at Roman. His look of concern mirrored her own and they picked up the pace. "I just want my clothes," Seth was demanding as Beth limped into the room.

"Hey! Pipe down," Beth ordered as she took in an angry faced, slightly disheveled looking Seth. "You're disturbing the entire floor."

"Then tell them to let me out of this lousy place and I won't bother anyone," Seth shot back.

"I told you, Mr. Rollins, we're processing your discharge papers right now. I just need to remove your IV," the haggard looking nurse replied.

Beth frowned at the sight in front of her. No matter how much he hated hospitals it didn't give him the right to act like an ass to the nurse. "Excuse me, can I have a moment with him?"

A look of relief passed over the nurse's face and she nodded. "Of course. I'll just go see if his papers are ready."

Beth waited until the nurse stepped out of the room, then turned her attention on Seth. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I told you I hated hospitals. Look what they did to me." He lifted his arm showing her the IV. "They poked me full of holes, stuck me in machines and kept waking me up during the night."

"They were doing their job," Beth clarified. "And you need to stop taking your frustration out on that poor nurse." Beth glanced at Roman who remained silent and still, then back to Seth. "You knew getting into this business that you'd get injured from time to time and that meant accepting the fact that you'd, on occasion, have a hospital stay, right?"

Seth's brow furrowed and he frowned. "I suppose."

"And you want to keep wrestling, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to behave and let the doctor's do what they need to in order to make you whole so you can compete." Beth pointed toward the door. "That poor nurse didn't do anything to you except take care of you and treat you with dignity and respect. So why aren't you giving her the same?"

Now looking like a scolded child, Seth lowered his head and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Why did she all of a sudden feel like the bad guy? "Don't apologize to me," she said, trying to keep the appropriate amount of anger in her voice. "Apologize to that poor nurse."

* * *

A half hour later, Roman helped Seth from his mandatory wheelchair ride to the exit and into the back seat of the SUV. Seth sighed as he stretched out, apparently already enjoying his freedom. Beth thanked the nurse as Roman tossed Seth's bag into the back, then she slid into the passenger seat and shut the door.

Roman climbed behind the wheel and pulled away. Beth glanced over the seat at Seth. "How do you feel?"

"I have a bit of a headache and I'm a little sore, but not too bad considering the fall I took."

"That fall scare years off my life," she said as she reached back and smacked him on the leg. "Don't ever do that again."

"Owe!" He rubbed where she'd smacked him. "It's not like hitting my head on the table was planned you know."

"But you guys did plan that move," she challenged.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I was supposed to fall cleanly through the two tables and land on my back. My timing and distance was off."

"And you could have been seriously hurt," she sucked in a breath as her emotions flared yet again. Damn him for being such a daredevil and damn her body for not being able to keep her emotions in check.

His look turned somber as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I never meant to scare you, baby."

"I know," she whispered as she stared at him. Even injured and disheveled he still managed to ooze a magical charm that placed her under his spell. "I'm glad you're okay." She glanced at his discharge papers and took the opportunity they presented to put some emotional distance between them. "Speaking of which." She handed him the papers. "You need to read these over."

"Why?" he grinned. "I know you went over these with the discharge nurse, so can't you just tell me?"

She narrowed her gaze. "Brat."

He shot her one of his grins that, had she not been already sitting, would have melted her at the knees. "Yes, but you love me anyway."

Just how would he react if she agreed with his statement? She caught Roman's arched brow in her peripheral vision. So he'd caught that too? Suddenly she felt claustrophobic as if the car had shrank. "So, um...according to your paperwork and the discharge nurse, you have a slight concussion. You'll need to check in with Doctor Amman when we reach our next destination," she replied. "He'll be the one to medically clear you to return to work."

Seth leaned back in his seat and gave her statement a small nod. "Understood." A brief silence fell between them. Beth turned to look out the front and closed her eyes as she struggled to think of something to say. Before she could open her mouth Seth slapped his hands together, the sound causing her to jump. She jerked her attention in his direction and caught his smile. "So?" He looked from Roman to Beth. "Tell me. How did things go last night after they carted me away?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Mind churning, Seth waited for Beth to exit the car and watched her hobble toward the entrance to the local Wal-Mart. She'd insisted that he needed a soft pillow and blanket for the long ride and despite his protest managed to sweet talk Roman into stopping.

"So what really happened last night?" His attention cut away from her, turning back to Roman as she disappeared inside the store. "Cause she doesn't seem to want to tell me."

He'd known something was up the moment he'd asked about last night. The fleeting look of horror that cross her face, followed by the instant flush that tinged her cheeks set him on edge. Suddenly unable to look him in the eye, she'd mumbled something about it being good, then quickly found damn near anything else to claim her interest. What had happened that she didn't want to tell him?

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

Seth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Roman's statement confirmed his suspicions. "Really Ro?"

"I know we planned to take her together the first time, but, well...things just kinda spiraled out of control." Roman turned on his hip in the driver's seat to look at Seth.

"Out of control?" Seth repeated Roman's statement as anger began to boil just below the surface. "You've managed to sleep in the same bed with her for nearly two weeks and never lost control."

"And do you have any idea how difficult it's been to wake up with her tight little ass grinding against me every morning and still keep that control?"

"I wouldn't know," Seth ground out as he fought to keep the hurt at bay. "I find it funny that you managed to keep your dick in your pants all this time, yet the moment I'm gone overnight, you cave."

"Look," Roman leveled a finger at him. "Don't go getting pissed at me until you look in the mirror."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?' Seth snapped. "How is you fucking her while I'm gone my fault?"

Roman's eyes flared with anger and Seth felt his body respond to the challenge. They might be best friends but that didn't mean he would back down from a fight.

"You're the one who said she should sleep with me because you're a restless sleeper. There is no fucking way a two people aren't going to grow closer when they're sharing a bed," Roman argued. "It's an intimacy you just don't get any other way and you chose not to take that opportunity the moment you made the decision to sleep alone."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Roman was right. In his concern to keep Beth from getting injured by his thrashing while he slept, Seth had accidentally created an invisible barrier between them.

He raked a hand through his hair, his fingers grazed over the tender spot on the back of his head and he grimaced. "Yeah, I know. It's just...fuck." He looked at Roman. "It's a little tough for me knowing you were buried balls deep in her while the nurse from hell was sticking me with needles."

"I'm sorry you weren't there," Roman offered. He glanced out the window as if he were looking for her, then he turned his attention back to Seth. "However, I actually think this way may work out better in the long run."

"Better for who?" Seth sneered.

Roman cocked his head to the side and sighed. "Don't do this, Seth."

"Do what?" he shot back. "Be upset because you intentionally left me out of your little escapade? Should I not be hurt because you've managed to keep her all to yourself even though you know how I feel?"

"I know we agreed to go after her together," Roman argued. "But even if she agrees to a relationship with both of us...which I will remind you that she hasn't yet...there will be times when each of us will be alone with her. Am I not supposed to take her because you're not there?" He shook his head. "I'm not going to sit here and make promises I know I can't keep and if you're being honest, I doubt you can either."

For a moment Seth stared at his best friend as Roman's words swirled inside his still slightly fuzzy mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Roman was right. If they had any hope of getting and keeping Beth for themselves, he couldn't lose focus of the bigger picture. While he might be hurt by what Roman did, could he say with one hundred percent certainty that he wouldn't have done the same thing if the positions were reversed?

"So what's the revised plan?" he asked as he rubbed his temple. Hopefully, Beth remembered to grab some ibuprofen because right now his headache was growing by leaps and bounds.

"First, I think that despite your restless sleep concern we need to make sure the hotel makes a mistake." He quoted the word with his finger, "And gives us a king size bed instead of two queens."

So far he liked where Roman was heading with this. "Go on."

"Then, we need to find a way for you to spend more one-on-one time with Beth."

Seth arched a brow. "How do you feel about me doing that?"

Roman sighed. "I'd feel hell of a lot better about that situation than I do right now." He leveled a look at Seth that instantly made Seth regret his jealous outburst. "I want her, Seth. I want to give things with her a chance and see where it goes, but I don't want it at the expense of our friendship. I don't want her if you can't have it too."

Seth nodded, acknowledging Roman's statement. "I'm sorry I got jealous."

"I'm sorry you weren't there with me." Roman extended his fist. "We good?"

Seth returned the knuckle touch. "Yeah we're good."

He leaned his head back and scrubbed his hands over his face as he thought about Roman and Beth together. _Curiosity killed the cat Seth._

"So." Seth arched a brow. "How was she?"

Roman's lips turned up into a grin. "Amazing-" he started to reply, but immediately closed his mouth as Beth opened the door.

"Okay." She handed the bag to Seth. "I got you a travel pillow and a blanket and some Excedrin for whatever headache might pop up. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Oh boy was that a loaded question. Seth accepted the bag as his mind churned, picturing her naked, in the throes of passion. Instantly, his body responded and he swallowed audibly. "No." He shook his head. "Thank you."

After situating himself on his new pillow, Seth pulled the blanket up and over his chest and closed his eyes. This was going to be one long car ride.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Beth sat in catering picking at her chicken as she thought about the last twenty-four hours. How in the hell could she feel so many conflicting emotions at the same time? While she enjoyed the hell out of the time she spent with Roman, she felt terrible knowing Seth had been laying in a hospital bed.

Even more disconcerting was her regret at not having Seth there with them. Beth closed her eyes and tried to shake away that torrid thought. What in the hell was wrong with her? She smirked at her thoughts and couldn't help but wonder how Roman would feel about sharing her with Seth? Geez, why did she have to be so messed up?

"You look like one very unhappy woman."

Beth looked up to see Allison standing next to her. "You could say that."

Allison slid into the empty chair across from her. "Uh oh. What happened?"

Beth shook her head even as she contemplated telling her friend. Allison had a bad habit of perpetuating the company's rumor mill. Could she confide in her friend without the rest of the company finding out? "I don't want to talk about it."

"The guys won last night so why are you unhappy?"

Beth leveled a look at her friend. She knew Allison well enough to know she wouldn't let this go easily. "I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Okay." Allison held up her hands. "I just thought you might feel better if you talk about it."

"I won't," Beth replied as she picked up her bottle of water.

"Fine." Allison shrugged and turned her attention to her food. For several minutes they ate in silence before Allison started in again. "I heard you talked Seth into going to the hospital after the match."

"So?" Beth tried to keep her tone neutral.

"So if Seth was at the hospital that meant you and Roman had the hotel room to yourselves."

Apparently Allison had an uncanny ability to state the obvious. "What's your point, Captain Obvious?"

Allison dropped her fork on the plate and leaned back in her chair. "Please don't tell me you had Roman Reigns all to yourself and nothing happened."

"Allison," Beth protested even as her face heated in response. "He had a rough match that night."

"So?" Allison folded her arms across her chest. "One thing that doesn't change about men is that unless they're dying they'll find the energy for sex."

Her statement had Beth thinking about her time with Roman. The man had an intensity about him that overwhelmed her. "Would you just drop this please?"

Allison narrowed her gaze and appeared to study Beth. "Oh my God. You had sex with the big Samoan, didn't you?"

"Shhh." Beth glanced around to see if anyone had overheard. "I don't want you announcing it to the world."

Allison's smile widened. "Why not? If I'd bagged a stud like him I'd be crowing it to whomever would listen."

"That's the difference between you and me," Beth replied. "What I do in the privacy of my own hotel room is my business, not anyone else's."

"Okay," Allison conceded. "Fine, but you really shouldn't be this unhappy about sleeping with him. Unless..."Allison's eyes widened. "Oh my God, was he terrible in bed?" She held the back of her wrist to her forehead in dramatic fashion. "Please don't destroy my fantasy."

Beth shot her a look of shock. "No! He was amazing. God, how could you even think that?"

"Then why the sour puss?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know." Beth shook her head. "I guess I'm just feeling guilty for having fun with Roman while Seth was in the hospital."

Allison started to reply when Beth's cell phone chirped. She glanced at the screen, then looked a second time. "It's Dean. Why is he calling me?" She hit the button connecting them. "Hey? What's up?"

"We need you in our locker room, right now."

The urgency in Dean's tone made Beth's heart damn near skipped a beat. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Something had happened with Seth. Just hurry."

Before she could ask just what he hung up. Beth looked down at her phone for a moment then pushed away from the table. "I gotta go."

"Why?" Allison mimicked her movements. "What's wrong?"

Beth shook her head as she grabbed her crutch. 'I don't know. All Dean said was something's happened with Seth and I need to come right away."

"Oh God. You don't think it has something to do with his head injury?" Allison questioned as she fell into step next to Beth.

Beth fought to keep her nerves calm even as the same thought crossed her mind. "I don't know." But she was damn well going to find out. Halfway out the door she abandoned her crutch, choosing speed over comfort.

"Are you supposed to be off them yet?" Allison asked.

"No, but right now I don't care," Beth replied as she ignored the twinge in her angle. She knew Roman would probably kick her ass for it, but she'd deal with him later.

A few moments later they turned the corner to find a small crowd gathered outside the locker room. She elbowed past Daniel and Randy and made a direct line to Dean who was standing with Punk. Before she could ask what was going on a loud crash from inside the room caught her attention and was immediately followed by what sounded like Seth's cry of pain.

Her heart sped up as she looked for Roman, spotting him a few feet away talking on his cell phone, his face a mask of concern. She turned her attention back to Dean. "What's going on?"

"Seth got a call on his cell from his mom about ten minutes ago. It sounded serious, so we stepped out to give him some privacy." Dean glanced over his shoulder at Punk who picked up the story. "The next thing we knew, Seth was screaming and carrying on. He started throwing things and punching stuff. We tried to get him to stop, but he's out of control."

Confused, Beth glanced between them. "I don't understand. There are three of you...well two of you since Punk is still injured. Why didn't you guys just take him down?"

Dean shook his head. "With his concussion, we didn't want to risk accidentally hurting him worse."

Beth looked from them to the closed door as her concern began to build. "What happened?"

"His cousin died," Roman offered as he walked up. "Some sort of fiery crash. From what his mom just told me on the phone, he and Seth were like twins growing up together."

Dean's eyes widened. "Not Bobby."

Roman nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Dean lowered his head. "Damn. He's talked a lot about his cousin over the years."

"I know," Roman replied. "His mom got worried when he threw his phone and it disconnected. That's why she called me." He wrapped an arm around Beth, pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. "We need your help, sweetheart."

Beth looked up at him and noted the pain in his eyes. Knowing his best friend was suffering, hurt Roman. "What can I do?"

"Go in there and talk him off that ledge he's on," Dean answered.

Roman nodded. "You have this uncanny ability to get Seth to listen to you where we don't. At this point, the only way we're getting through to him is by brute force."

Beth looked from Roman to Dean and Punk as she considered the options. She didn't want to see Seth suffering any more than the rest of them. "Give me a minute," she ordered as she pushed away from Roman and walked to the door. Cautious, she pushed it open and slowly stepped inside.

Seth stood with his back to her his hair a wild mess. She watched his shoulders bunch before he threw a punch that rang solid against the metal locker. He cried out and kicked the door, causing Beth to jump at his outburst. "Seth," she spoke softly trying not to startle him and end up in his path of destruction.

He wheeled around and stared at her. Silence hung heavy in the room, his ragged breathing the only sound. Then he did the one thing she never expected. The bad ass Seth Rollins fell apart. On a sob, Seth dropped to his knees, his body leaning forward as he cried into his hands.

Beth rushed forward, went to her knees and gathered him against her as his body shook. "Why?" he asked as she eased her back against the lockers, still holding him. "Why him?"

"I don't know, honey," Beth whispered.

"It's not fair," he sobbed. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not. I'm so sorry." she replied as she turned to see Roman, Dean and Punk inch into the room. The pain on their faces revealing the love they each had for their friend. With Seth still recovering from his concussion and now this, it looked as if the next few days would be filled with heartache for _The Shield_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Roman opened their hotel room door, Beth stepped inside, flipped on the light and turned back to Seth. Ever the professional and despite his grief, he'd somehow managed to pull himself together enough to cut their promo for the show. No one in the audience or watching on television would have been able to tell that inside his heart was broken. Instead, he carried himself with the arrogance and authority that came from being a member of the most dangerous stable in wrestling. If Beth hadn't been holding him as he sobbed like a baby, just the hour before, she would have never believed anything was wrong.

For those brief few moments she'd managed to suspend reality and convince herself that what happened earlier was nothing more than her imagination playing tricks. Unfortunately, that illusion shattered the moment their segment ended and Seth stepped out of the camera's view. Only, instead of breaking down in tears again, he did something much worse...he completely shut down. While the other's had changed in the locker room he'd simply sat down on the bench, leaned back against the lockers and closed his eyes.

When it was time to leave, Beth and Roman packed his gear and made sure they kept him between them as they walked to the car. He didn't speak, didn't react to anyone or anything. Instead he'd simply gone through the motions necessary to get him from point A to point B.

However, the longer Seth remained silent, the more Beth's concern grew. Even the car ride back to the hotel was made in silence, with her and Roman exchanging worried glances from the front seat.

Now, he walked into the room, over to the second of the two queen size beds and dropped onto the comforter. Unsure of what to do next, Beth turned to Roman who motioned to Seth while mouthing _It's okay_. She made her way to the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't sleep in your ring gear," she whispered.

On an aggrieved sigh, he pushed into a sitting position, but made no attempt to undress. The joy in his eyes was gone, replaced with a sorrow that broke her heart. Gently, she worked to unhook and unzip his ring gear. Roman moved in next to her and helped to strip Seth's shirt over his head. "Lay back, bro," Roman ordered and Seth plopped backward onto the mattress.

Roman began to work Seth's belt and Beth placed a hand over his. "I'll do it."

He nodded and moved to turn down the covers. With Seth finally stripped to his boxers, Beth helped him under the covers. Without a word he rolled onto his side away from them. Wishing she could do something_-anything_...to make the situation better, Beth knelt on the bed, brushed a soft kiss along his temple then stepped back. She turned into Roman's embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Seeing him like this..." She shook her head.

"I know, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss against her hair. "I know."

Knowing there was little more they could do than keep an eye on him, Beth followed Roman's lead and readied for bed. She climbed beneath the covers and he pulled her against him as he settled in for the night. Within a few minutes his soft snore resonated through the room. As tired as she was, Beth found herself chasing sleep. Her mind kept rewinding back to that moment in the locker room when Seth all but collapsed in grief and her heart mourned for him.

She glanced over at Seth's bed and noted how his body appeared to be softly shaking. While he didn't utter a sound, it was obvious that he was once again crying. The need to go to him overwhelmed her and she gingerly slid from Roman's grasp. Without making a sound she transferred from one bed to the other and settled in behind Seth, wrapping her arms around him.

He turned in her embrace, his watery eyes meeting hers. "I-" he started to speak only to shake his head and let the sentence drop.

She brushed the hair away from his face. "I got you, honey. Just let it out."

Beth stared out the tiny window at the patchwork of varying greens and browns of the land far below, then glanced over to find Seth still sound asleep in the seat next to her. Relieved, she returned her attention to the window as a full fledge war of emotions battled inside.

She'd been both horrified and somewhat relieved when Roman and Dean insisted she go with Seth to attend his cousin's funeral back in Iowa. While she hadn't wanted to leave Roman and the fragile relationship they were still building, she hadn't wanted Seth to be alone even more. She knew his parents and siblings would be there for him when he arrived, but the time in-between...the trip to the nearest airport, the waiting for the flight, the flying home and then driving to his parents...was all time he'd be alone. Too many opportunities for him to be distracted and make a costly mistake.

In his current mental state, he had no business driving a car or traveling alone. So she'd agreed to make the trip with him, despite the reservations still swirling in her mind. She wouldn't know anyone except Seth and would ultimately be an outsider invading a family during a private and highly emotional point in their lives. Surely it wasn't a good way to have a first meeting.

A warm hand came to rest over hers, pulling Beth from her thoughts. She turned back to see two dark brown eyes staring at her. "Hey." She shifted in her seat to face him.

"Hey." It was the first complete word he'd uttered since he'd all but shut down the night before.

Encouraged by his reply, she gave him a small smile. "How you feeling?"

For a several moments her question met silence before he took a deep breath a nodded. "Okay, considering everything."

"Good." _God why is this so awkward?_ "Um...I hope you don't mind me inviting myself along, but Roman, Dean and I agreed that it probably wasn't wise for you to be by yourself."

He scooped his fingers beneath hers and lifted her hand to his mouth, where he pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. "Actually, I'm glad you're here."

Her brow winged up in surprise. "You are?"

He leaned his head against the seat back and nodded. "I know it may not seem like it, but having you with me means a lot."

"I'm really glad, but are you sure your family will be okay with me being there? I mean I am a complete stranger invading their space during a trying time."

He appeared to consider her words before he actually managed to give her a small smile. God she loved his smiles. "You have nothing to worry about. You're with me, supporting me. They'll love you for that reason alone."

His words warmed her right to her core, but what he did next meant more than anything he'd said so far. He leaned across the seat, closing the distance between them, reached out and cupped a hand behind her head. His gaze met hers as he lowered his head, he paused, his lips mere inches from hers. "I know I do," he whispered and brushed the softest of kisses across her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beth stepped inside the large room and looked back at Seth. "Nice bedroom."

"Thanks." He moved past her and dropped his bag on the floor. "When mom got pregnant with my sister, Dad decided we needed more room so he built out over the garage.

"And he gave the biggest bedroom to you?" she eyed the bed and considered exactly what both of them sleeping together might mean. His mom hadn't seemed thrilled with the idea of them sharing a bedroom, but she hadn't pushed when Seth insisted and considering his somewhat fragile mental state Beth refrained from protesting. "Lucky boy," she murmured. If she were being honest, she was glad for his insistence, despite the unspoken implications that came from sharing a bed.

Seth slowly looked around the room, as if he were assessing or maybe remembering. "I wasn't alone at first," he replied. "At one point I shared this room with my brother." A slight grin tipped his lips. "We did a lot of scheming in this room and spent quite a bit of time in here serving our punishments here."

Beth gave him a small smile as she tried to picture a much younger Seth plotting world domination with his brother. "Why do I have a feeling you were a handful as a kid?"

He smirked as he turned and walked to the window. "What do you mean were? I'm a handful now."

"Don't I know it," she replied as she let her bag slide off her shoulder to the floor. She crossed the room and moved in behind him, sliding her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Grief radiated off him in waves that washed over Beth and threatened to drown her in his sorrow. His hands came down over hers, holding her in place. "I hate this," he murmured after a few moments.

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but otherwise remained silent. After all, nothing she could say would make the situation better.

He sucked in a ragged breath as he stared out the window. "God, I can't believe he's really gone. I just talked to him on Saturday. He called to wish me good luck on my match on Sunday." He shook his head. "What am I going to do without him?"

She squeezed a little tighter. "You'll do exactly what you've been doing, because I'm betting that if he's even a little like you, he'd kick your ass if you changed anything because of what happened."

He turned in her arms and pulled her against his chest. "You're absolutely right, but knowing that fact doesn't make this any easier."

"It's not supposed to," she replied as she listened the steady beating of his heart. "Unfortunately, the only way for you to eliminate the grief you're feeling is to just not care and since I know you do care you're not going to avoid this pain."

* * *

Beth didn't realize just how much suffering he'd endure until they reached the funeral home that evening. Arriving early in preparation for the viewing, neither she nor Seth were prepared for his shock at seeing Bobby in the casket. While the mortician did a great job preparing the body, he hadn't been able to hide all of Bobby's visible injuries and that sight appeared to shake Seth to his core.

As they approached the casket, she felt Seth's body tense in response. His eyes watered and he dropped to his knees on the prayer bar in front of the casket, his head coming to rest against the wood. Beth stood stoic next to him, her eyes tearing in response as she studied the body of the man who meant so much to Seth, a man she'd never get the pleasure of knowing. A slight bruise was still visible on the side of his face and rough patches of skin betrayed the makeup's job of hiding the burns he'd obviously suffered.

Seth wept openly now, his body shaking as he cried. She'd known this moment would be a shock for him as it would finally bring confirmation that the tragedy did in fact happen, Still, that knowledge did little to ease the pain of watching a man normally so strong and full of energy sob like a child.

Through watery eyes she glanced at his parents who stood a few feet away. While they both also had tears in their eyes, neither made any effort to intervene. Nor did Seth's brother or sister. Taking a cue from them, Beth took a subtle step back, giving him the space he needed to say his goodbye.

After several long minutes, Seth sucked in a deep breath and pushed to his feet. With tears still in his eyes, he turned to Beth, slid an arm around her waist and walked away from the casket to a semi-private room where she held him while he continued to cry.

* * *

Later that evening Beth sat on a couch in the funeral home's foyer, Seth's sister Melinda sitting next to her while people streamed in and out of the building as they came to pay their last respects. Beth eyed Seth, who stood across the room talking with a man she didn't know. He looked so handsome wearing a suit and his hair slicked back into a ponytail and her heart swelled.

"He's always worn his emotions on his sleeve," Melinda said as she too looked at Seth. "Mom was really worried about telling him. He and Bobby were always so close. She knew he wouldn't take it well."

Beth shook her head and turned to look at Melinda. "He didn't," she replied as the memory of him in the locker room came flooding back yet again. "Thankfully he had Roman and Dean there for support."

"And you." Melinda placed a hand on Beth's. "Roman called mom yesterday and told her you were coming with Seth. He told her how you'd help get him through that rough first night."

Beth looked at Melinda, noting how her eyes were so similar to Seth's. There was no mistaking that they were related. "Thank you for caring about my brother."

"No need to thank me," Beth turned to look back at Seth and felt the emotional impact directly in her chest. Her mind reeled with the realization that somehow, in less than a month's time she fallen head over heels in love with Seth Rollins.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The day following the funeral, Beth opened the car door and stepped into the crisp winter air. She looked across the rental car's roof at Seth, who slid his sunglasses atop his head. Face somber, he slammed the driver's door and rounded the front of the car. Rushing to catch up, she noted the slight twinge in her ankle, but forced it from her mind. There simply wasn't time for her to be concerned about herself right now. Not when Seth was about to do something that might cause him even more emotional pain.

Despite everyone's objection that he not, Seth insisted he visit the track where Bobby died and talk with those who'd been on scene when the accident happened. Would his search for answers and closure ultimately bring him nothing but more pain? That was Beth's biggest concern as she reached for his hand.

The last two nights had been a rough ride of restless sleep and tears she didn't care to experience again tonight. They were both due to return to work on Saturday for a house show and they both were in desperate need of rest

Seth pulled open the door to the main garage and waited for Beth to step inside before following her into the building. The foul stench of stale smoke and melted plastic hit her square in the face and Beth gasped at the sight before them. In the middle of the large bay sat the twisted and charred remains of what Beth could only assume was once some sort of vehicle. Seth paused, his fingers twitched in her hand, tightening slightly before he let go and slowly walked toward the large metal carcass.

She stayed in place, watching him as he studied the blackened remains.

"Seth?" A man's voice caught Beth's attention and she turned to see a large gentleman, with slightly balding hair standing a few feet away.

Seth turned his attention to the man. "Carlo." He remained in place allowing the other man to come to him. Carlo extended a hand which Seth accepted. They pulled each other close, doing that manly chest bump, back pat thing that Beth seen so many men do.

"I had a feeling you'd be by," Carlo said as he turned his attention to the blackened mass.

"What the fuck happened, Carlo?" Seth turned to look at the vehicle. "We both know Bobby was an amazing driver, so how in the hell did this-" He pointed to the crumpled remains. "Happen?"

Carlo lowered his head and shook it. "I wish I knew. Fuck, Seth," he lifted his head and appeared to stare at one of the far walls. "I'd give anything to have that moment back before he rolled out to stage."

Seth frowned. "Why?"

Carlo sighed as if the weight of the world hung on his shoulders. "Bobby mentioned something about the car not feeling right. I tried to talk him into letting me check it over, but we were testing and we only had the track for another hour or so." He looked back at what Beth now realized, was at one point, a drag car of some sort. "We got our final sponsor in place and was heading to play with the big boys when the season opened. Bobby was edgy and amped up. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, so we'd been testing every week."

Seth swallowed hard "What happened on Monday?"

Carlo shook his head. "I don't know. He left the line looking good, then about halfway down the track something went wrong. The car shimmied then veered hard left and smashed head on into the concrete wall." He acted as if the words choked him as he squeaked. "It fire balled on impact. We were only a few seconds away, but by the time we were able to actually reach him-" He shook his head.

Beth noted the tears in Seth's eyes and the way his Adam's apple bobbed. She moved in behind him and placed a hand on his arm. Just a small touch, meant to remind him that he wasn't alone. He turned and wrapped an arm around Beth, pulling her against him. For a moment there was silence in the room, then Seth pulled back slightly and turned to Carlo. "Beth, I'd like you to meet, Bobby's crew chief, Carlo D'Laura. Carlo, this is my girlfriend, Beth Everett."

_He called me his girlfriend! _ Inside, Beth jumped for joy, but outside she kept her emotions in check. "Nice to meet you, Carlo." She gave him a nod, but kept both her hands on Seth.

"You too." Carlo managed a small smile. "Girlfriend huh?" He rocked back on his heels. "I know a certain Miss Chloe Corgi that will be sorely disappointed to hear you have a girlfriend now."

Seth shuddered beneath Beth's touch. "That's too bad. I was kinda hoping that she'd moved on by now."

Carlo shook his head. "Not a chance, buddy. After she found out that Bobby and Priscilla got married last year she made it known to anyone who would listen that she was still interested in you."

"Fantastic," Seth mumbled. "The last thing I need is her showing up on my doorstep while I'm here."

"No worries," Carlo offered. "She left on a two week vacation to the Bahama's with her folks on Saturday. By the time she gets back and hears about what happened, you'll have gone back to work."

"At least something is going my way," Seth smirked as he planted a kiss squarely on Beth's forehead. He glanced back at the destroyed car. "I assume you guys are still investigating to see what happened?"

Carlo nodded. "We are and I'll make sure to keep you in the loop on anything we find. It won't bring Bobby back, but at least it might give us all some closure."

* * *

Beth sat cross legged on the bed as Seth paced from the window to the bathroom door and back. "Why didn't Bobby let Carlo check out the car?" He scrubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. "He was so excited about getting sanctioned to race IHRA," he said as he stopped in front of the window and stared out. "I need to get out of here." He glanced back at her. "You want to take a walk?"

Twenty minutes later, Beth was ducking beneath a branches and stepping over rotted logs in her attempt to keep up with Seth. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when he'd asked her to take a walk. Instead of meandering down the gravel road or out through one of the currently empty cornfields, he had her trekking through the woods, just behind his parent's farm to God knows where.

Her ankle hurt like a bitch, but the last thing she wanted was to make him stop. Obviously, he needed this walk. Maybe this was his way of purging his pent up energy. Whatever his reasons behind it, she wouldn't deny him what he needed.

"Isn't this amazing?" Seth turned to face her while continuing to walk backwards. "I used to come out here and walk whenever I needed to think." He took a deep breath. "There's just something cleansing and cathartic about being so close to nature. No cell phones. No people. No worries. Just you and the earth." He turned and came to a stop.

The excitement and happiness in his voice was worth every painful step she took. A smile tipped her lips as joined him to look over the edge of a hill, down at a small gully where a creek ran. "This is beautiful," she said as she stepped into his embrace.

"You should be here in the summer when the trees have their leaves and the flowers are in bloom. It's amazing."

She turned her head to look at him. "You're amazing."

He paused as his gaze fell on her. A smile spread across his face as he lowered his head and took her lips in a kiss that warmed her from the inside out. When he finally pulled back, Beth opened her eyes and looked up at him. The grin he wore just moments ago faltered.

"What?"

"You're shivering," he said point blank. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

"I-um." She shook her head. "You needed this walk."

"That may be, but not at the expense of you getting sick." He nodded in the direction from which they'd just come. "Let's head back and get you warmed up."

"We don't have to go if you're not ready," she argued.

"Yes, we do. You're more important to me than my need to take a walk. Let's go."

Relenting, Beth stepped back so he could lead the way. Pain shot up her leg as her ankle turned beneath her and she lost her balance. A scream tore from her lips as momentum pulled her backwards and over the edge of the drop off.

"Beth!" Seth's panicked voice echoed off the trees even as her fingers slipped through his, eliminating her last chance for rescue. Desperate to protect her head, she lifted her arms and curled into a ball as she tumbled, sticks and twigs crunched beneath her and ripped at her clothing. Her flesh stung from the barrage of cuts and scratches being inflicted. Her side impacted something hard, driving the air from her lungs and she struggled to keep her arms up, to keep her head covered. A cold wetness hit her system and she fought to suck in a breath against the pain as finally she came to rest in the creek bed below.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Dazed, Beth blinked as she stared up at the blue sky. Pain sliced through her system and she fought for every tiny breath. Despite the cold water drenching her skin she couldn't seem to move.

"Beth!" Seth's voice grew closer and closer even as her body began to regain its function. She managed a full deep breath and thanked God for not letting her die in this creek. Just as she pushed up into a sitting position Seth reached her. He dropped to his knees in the shallow stream and pulled her into his embrace. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Her icy fingers curled around his biceps as she managed a nod against his chest. "I think so."

He pulled her to arm's length and brushed her hair from her face. "Are you sure? You took one hell of a fall."

She took a moment to seriously assess each limb. Her ankle hurt more than anything else and she nodded her affirmation. "It knocked the wind from me, but I don't think anything is broken." Even as she spoke she could feel the cold seeping to her bones.

He frowned, then glanced around as if in search of something. "We need to get you out of the creek and dry before you get hypothermia. Do you think you can stand?"

She nodded. "Help me up."

Once upright, she clung to Seth as the world spun around her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she replied as she tamped down the accompanying nausea. "Just give me a minute to get my bearings."

"Baby, I don't think I can do that. Every second you stay out here in the cold in those wet clothes puts your life further in danger. We need to get back to the house ASAP."

* * *

Seth burst through the back door with her in his arms. "Ma!" His attention tracked around the kitchen. "Melina?" He kicked the door closed with his foot as he stomped through the kitchen. "Dad!"

Silence met his calls for help as Beth shivered in his arms. Her body felt tight as if every muscle she had was cramping in response to the situation. A frown claimed his features. "They said they were going to Priscilla's. They must not be back yet. I'm calling an ambulance."

"No." She managed to shout even as she fought to stop her body's violent shaking. "No ambulance. No hospital."

"But-"

She shook her head. "I'm not going," she argued. So what if she was being obstinate. There wasn't any way she was going back to another hospital. "I just need to get warm."

Seth looked down at her for several long seconds until she wondered if he was going to ignore her request. Instead, he headed for the stairs, then down the hall to his bedroom. Inside, he once again kicked the door closed with his foot and made a direct path for the bathroom.

Gently, he set her on her feet and Beth hissed at the pins and needles sensation slicing through her ankle. He flipped on the light, stripped off his jacket and turned to start the water in shower stall. Then with a look of determination, he turned back to her and began tugging at her wet clothes.

"What are you doing?" She grabbed as his hands.

"You're freezing and you need warmth. Which means these wet clothes have to come off." The stern tone in his voice told her she'd pushed him to his limit. Any further protests on her part might land her ass on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance. Biting her lip she conceded and allowed him to strip away her wet clothes.

This wasn't exactly the situation she'd had in mind for the first time he saw her naked, but she could hardly do much about that now. The jacket went first, followed by her shirt. Seth's frown deepened as he dropped to his knees and inspected her torso. His fingers gently trailed along various sore spots. "You're scratched up pretty bad around your stomach and waist," he observed. Then his eyes grew dark and he cursed under his breath.

"What?" she asked as she tried to turn to the mirror to see what had upset him.

"You have a large bruise forming over your ribs." He looked up at her. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

She nodded. "Just cold and my ankle hurts."

At first, it didn't appear as if he believed her, then he continued with his task, stripping her until she stood naked before him. When this moment finally happened she'd expected to see desire in his eyes. Right now all she saw was pain and remorse. "In the shower," he grumbled and helped her.

She gasped as the spray hit her skin. Thousands of tiny heated needles infusing her with much needed warmth. Her eyelids closed and she turned her back to the spray, leaning against the wall to take the weight off her ankle. The way she felt at that moment she could stay there forever. The shower door closed with a snick and she turned back, only to smack into warm, damp flesh. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see Seth staring down at her.

"I'm also cold and wet and you can barely stand," he said as a matter of fact.

She nodded absently as her mind blanked on the realization that she stood naked in the shower with the man she loved, but had yet to make love to.

The pain and anger in his eyes shook her at her core. While she'd grown accustom to the sadness, the anger worried her. Had she done something to make him mad?

"I want to wash those scratches." He reached for a clean rag and soap. "The last thing we need is for them to get infected." She watched as he soaped the rag then turned his attention on her. There was concentration in his face as he moved the cloth over her body. The drag of the cotton over her skin felt oddly erotic despite the underlying reasons making it necessary. She closed her eyes, and rested her head against the tile wall as he took his time inspecting and washing every tiny scratch and gouge.

The slow slide of fabric against her skin combined with the knowledge that they were both wet and naked formed a new heat blooming inside her and she struggled to keep her breathing steady as she silently willed him for more. The scratches and pains be damned. She could ignore it all if it meant having Seth.

"All done," he murmured and she felt the heat of his mouth press against her flesh just above her pelvic bone. _Oh God! _ She let out a gasp and her knees nearly buckled as she scrambled for purchase. Then there was silence.

Unsettled, she opened her eyes and looked down to find him staring up at her. Anger still radiated from his eyes, but joining it was that heated passion she'd seen before. She swallowed audibly as he leaned forward and mouthed a soft kiss against her abdomen. Her heart sped up, pounding faster and faster as he slowly worked his way down, his lips trailing gentle kisses along her flesh. The light scratch of his beard only adding to the erotic sensations.

Gently, he lifted her leg, careful of her ankle and placed it on his shoulder. Her chest grew tight as she held her breath and her eyes drifted closed in anticipation.

"No, baby," Seth's voice filled the shower. "Eyes open and on me."

She followed his command and bit down on her lip as his mouth closed over her mound. Warm wet, heat enveloped her and she whimpered only to have her whimper morph into a scream as he dragged his tongue through her folds.

Her fingers speared through his hair as she sucked in a ragged breath. "Seth!"

Hearing his name seemed to do something to him as his slow steady pace instantly changed, picking up until she could barely keep up with his frenzied tempo. His mouth assaulted her most sensitive parts and her body tightened in response before splintering on an orgasm that caught her completely off guard. She screamed, the sound of her voice echoing off the shower walls until she could do little more than whimper.

He trailed his mouth along her stomach, upwards, along her ribs before sucking a nipple between his lips. Gasping for breath, Beth cradled his head in her arm and prayed this moment would never end. With a wet pop, he let go of her nipple in favor of the other one.

When he pulled away the second time trailed his kisses higher, taking tiny little bites along the way. "I was so scare," he murmured. "I thought I'd lost you too."

"You didn't lose, me," she panted and managed to pull him back enough to cup his face in her palm. "I'm right here."

"And you're mine," he replied as he grabbed her hands in his and pushed her arms above her head. Holding her wrists in one hand he grabbed her leg with the other, opening her to him. Then he thrust home, burying himself deep inside her body.

Shock rippled through her body as her delicate tissues immediately stretched to accommodate him. She cried out at his violent entry only to have him swallow her protest in a kiss so powerful it caused her vision to tunnel. The pain quickly morphed into unfettered pleasure as he repeatedly thrust into her body.

Her cries slowly twisted into low groans as he filled her to capacity. Wild and animalistic he took her hard, pushing her with a relentless power that forced her closer to that precarious edge. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore his thrust went off pace and he buried himself deep inside her body. He groaned as he filled her, the action sending Beth right over the cliff directly into another orgasm. She sobbed his name as she throbbed around him, milking him until both of them were spent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Beth sat propped against the headboard with only her elevated ankle peeking out from beneath the covers. Dress in one of Seth's t-shirts and covered in several layers of blankets she'd finally stopped shivering. Seth lay with his head on her stomach looking up at her. "You finally warm?"

She nodded as she played with the loose strands of his hair. "I am."

He snagged her hand in his, and splayed her fingers before pressing a kiss to her palm. "I swear my heart stopped when I saw you lose your balance." He shook his head. "You remember when I fell off the ladder into the tables and you said it took years of your life?"

She quirked a brow. "Yeah?"

He grinned. "Well now we're even."

She smiled down at him. "I'm okay and that's all that matters, right?"

He let go of her hand, pushed up onto his elbow and reached up the cup a hand behind her head. "Right." Then he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. The kiss held heat and spoke of passion, yet was soft and sensual. She cradled his face in her hand, his beard slightly abrading her skin as she kissed him back, giving as good as she received. Never in her life could she remember ever connecting with another person the way she did with Seth.

When he pulled back, the look in his eyes revealed a happiness she hadn't seen since that first day they met. "I love you, Elizabeth."

His words hit her square in the chest and she had to suck in a breath in order to keep from bursting out in tears. How in the hell had she gotten so lucky?

His face contorted into worry. "Oh, baby. I didn't say that to make you cry."

"It's okay," she replied as she choked down a sob. "If I cry, I promise they're tears of joy." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

He smiled, then pulled back. "Before I reduce you to a puddle, how about I go grab us something to eat and some more ice for your ankle?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

He brushed yet another quick kiss across her lips. "I'll be right back."

She watched him go, then settled back against the pillows as happiness flowed through her. Never when she first knocked on that metal door would she have ever believed she would have ever heard the words I love you directed at her from any of them. _Them...Oh My God...Roman! _Her eyes widened as the ramifications of what she'd done settled squarely on her shoulders.

Beth closed her eyes as guilt flooded her system. How could she have slept with Roman not even a full week ago and then tumble into bed with Seth? In the heat of the moment she hadn't been able to think past satisfying her libido, but now... _Oh God...what have I done?_

How could she have so easily tossed aside what she'd shared with the big Samoan without a thought to the consequences of her decision? She hadn't even really given them a chance to explore a relationship before she'd jumped feet first into bed with Seth. What kind of person did that make her?

While she'd admit to an attraction to both men and she cared deeply for both men, her connection with Seth ran so much deeper. Mostly likely because of her need to support him through this incredible loss he'd suffered. She'd met and gotten to know his family over the last few days and she'd spent time learning about his past. All connections she had yet to make with Roman.

Still, how would the big man react when he learned of her and Seth's relationship? Would he understand or would he lash out at his partner? A sinking feeling landed in the pit of her stomach. Besides the fact that hearing about her and Seth would most certainly hurt him...something she'd never intentionally want to do...the distinct possibility existed the fallout from this could land squarely on their team. What if the fallout resulted in the premature demise of _The Shield_?

Even if Roman took this all in stride she quickly realize she had an even worse problem. Did Seth know she'd slept with Roman? She turned her attention out the window as her mind reeled. The only right thing to do would be to tell him, but how would he take the news? Would he still love her?

Her heart hurt with the knowledge that somebody would be emotionally injured from her actions regardless of what she said. She'd created such a mess for her and them. How in the hell had it all gotten so out of control so quickly?

Before she could consider the situation further, heavy footsteps and shouting caught her attention. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and settled back. The door burst open with Seth's mother leading the way, followed by Seth and his father. "Are you okay, Beth?" She crossed to the bed and eased down next to her.

Confused, Beth glanced at Seth, only to see a man who currently looked more like a young boy scolded for doing something wrong instead of the feral man who'd taken her hard in the shower just an hour before. "I-I'm fine, Mrs. Rollins."

Seth's mother was already inspecting Beth's ankle. "Oh my, it's swollen." She tisked and turned a scowl on Seth. "Seth Michael Rollins. Why in the world did you drag this poor girl out on one of your ridiculous treks through the woods?"

Seth hung his head. "Ma, I already feel bad enough about what happened."

"Not half as bad as she probably feels from taking that fall," his mother corrected. "Why didn't you call an ambulance or drive her to the hospital?"

"She wouldn't go." Seth shook his head. "I'm sorry. I forgot she had an ankle issue," Seth pleaded. "And Beth said nothing to remind me."

"Well lucky for both of you we have a doctor in the family." His mother turned to his father. "Charles, go call your sister and see if she'll make a house call." Then she turned her attention back to Beth. "Don't you worry, honey." She patted Beth's hand. "We'll get you checked out and ready to head back to work."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rollins," Beth murmured. She glanced over at Seth even as in image of Roman formed in her mind. Her heart slowly cracked as she began to realize what she must do. _What if I don't want to go back?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Using the cane Mrs. Rollins provided, Beth hobbled from the rental car toward the arena, while Seth pulled both suitcases. While the parking lot was dark, the arena was lit bright and cheers from thousands of fans shook its walls. "We are so late," she grumbled even as Seth moved ahead of her.

He glanced back and nodded. "Yeah, but _The Shield_ won't go on until later in the show. We'll make it."

She hoped he was right otherwise the six man tag match scheduled for tonight would end up being a five man tag handicap match. _Damn flight!_ They'd driven to Des Moines without incident and made their first plane with time to spare, but the connection in Nashville ended up over two hours late due to bad weather. The result was them now scrambling to reach the arena before Seth missed his match.

They made it past security and into the building. Seth checked in with the show coordinator and they made their way to _The Shield's_ locker room. He pushed open the door allowing her to step inside first. Roman looked up from where he sat on the bench an instant smile tipped his lips. His look of happiness at see her hit Beth hard and she paused as she wrestled with dual emotions of guilt and desire. The moment she looked at him everything inside her pulled tight, like an overwound guitar string. It was the same exact feeling she got when she looked at Seth, yet she couldn't forget what she'd done.

"You guys made it." Roman pushed up and crossed to them. He reached for Beth and instinct to protect her sore ribs had her turning on an angle to give him a hug. The position was awkward and caused Roman to pause. "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied as she quickly moved past him into the room. "Just tired from traveling and nervous that I won't have you guys ready in time." While she was in fact both those things, along with being sore, she was also suffering massive amounts of nervous tension and guilt.

"Well, if we get busy we should make it just in time," Dean said as he moved to help Beth set up her station.

"Thanks," she said. "Dean, why don't you go first while Seth changes into his ring gear?"

Dean nodded. "Good idea."

Roman eased back down on the bench to finish tying his boots. "So how did things go?"

Unable to look him in the face Beth set to busying herself with Dean. "Okay considering the situation."

Seth nodded from where he was changing. "It certainly wasn't an easy time, but having Beth there made the whole thing a lot more bearable."

"Good," Roman said. "I knew sending her with you was the right decision."

Beth slid a sideways glance at Seth, then turned back to Dean. _If he only knew..._

Beth set the makeup sponge down and picked up the eyeliner before turning back to Roman. Her heart pounded hard, her conscious demanding she tell him the truth. _Not now!_ Maybe after the match there would be time for the three of them to talk.

Hell, she'd yet to work up the courage to even tell Seth she'd slept with Roman. How in the world was she going to face them both at once? "Let me just touch up your eyes a little." Beth reached out, only to have Roman grab her wrist, stopping her midair. The moment felt like Deja vu, but this time the look in his eyes wasn't one of passion, but curiosity. She followed his gaze to her wrist and quickly realized what caught his attention. Her sleeve slid up her arm revealing a dark bruise covering the skin on the inside of her wrist.

Roman's look turned dark as he reached out and pulled her sleeve further up her arm, revealing more and more of her injuries. "What the fuck is this?" he questioned, his gaze darting from the bruising to her face and back.

"Um..." She shot a tentative look Seth's direction as her mind struggled to find the words. While the bruises on her arm were mostly from her fall, the one around her wrist came from Seth, when they'd made love. Just how in the hell was she supposed to explain all that right now?

Roman looked between Beth and Seth, then he released her arm, rose to his feet and grabbed Seth by his ring gear. "You son-of-a-bitch," Roman growled as he slammed Seth against the wall. "What did you do to her?"

"Roman, no!" Beth dropped everything and despite the pain in her ankle scurried toward the men. She latched onto Roman's arm. "It's not what you think. Please let him go."

Before Roman could respond a knock on the door interrupted them and Beth glanced over to see the assistant coordinator appear from behind the now open door. "Guerilla position guys," she announced.

Beth's attention jerked from her to Roman and Seth. Roman released Seth and took a step back. "This isn't over," he grumbled as he turned and headed out the door. Dean followed Roman out leaving her alone with Seth.

He took a step toward her. "It's okay."

"No it's not." She glanced over at the door. "Roman-"

"Hey," Seth curled a finger beneath her chin, pulling her attention back to him. "Don't worry about Roman."

"But he's so angry."

"I'll handle Roman. It will be okay." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before turning and walking out the door.

She remained in place, staring at the empty doorway. If everything was going to be okay, then why did she have this horrible feeling of impending doom?

She hobbled out into the corridor and found the nearest monitor as the muffled sound of Special Ops blaring through the arena reached her ears. The men made their way to the ring, a look of anger still plastered across Roman's face. The three walked along ringside and assumed their positions, but something was seriously wrong.

While the crowd might not be able to tell, Beth knew by Roman's movements that he'd carried that anger to the ring with him. Being distracted during a match had the potential to bring injury, not only to him or his opponent, but also to his teammates.

Riveted, she watched as Roman purposely tagged Dean instead of Seth, and how he refused to even acknowledge Seth's presence. Dread welled in the pit of her stomach as she turned away from the monitor and slowly made her way back to the locker room. She couldn't do this. She couldn't allow them to destroy each other over her. No way would she be responsible for the demise of _The Shield._

She packed up her gear, grabbed her suitcase and rolled both out of the locker room for what she knew would be the last time. Tears brimmed as she slowly made her way down the corridor toward the exit. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she couldn't stay here...not anymore.

She rummaged for her cell phone, and paused. She should at least tell the guys why she was leaving. She owed them that much.

Beth scrolled through her contacts found Seth's number and texted him a brief message. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the typed the words _I love you _and _goodbye._ She did the same for Roman, then she turned off her phone and slid it back in her pocket as fracture in her heart grew.

She walked between the big haulers and RVs parked on the back of the lot toward the cab stand she'd seen when she and Seth drove in.

She'd have the cabbie take her back to the airport...so she could fly...where? Going home wasn't an appealing idea considering her mother was probably still drunk and spewing venom about everyone and everything that crossed her path. Maybe her brother and his boyfriend would let her crash with them until she found another job.

"Hey," Punk's voice carried through the cold air. "Beth, wait." He hobbled up beside her and pulled her to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"To catch a cab," she replied, her voice shaky as she fought to keep from sobbing like an idiot.

Punk stepped into her path and frowned. "Why are you crying? What's happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Punk glanced around then motioned to his RV. "Fine. You don't have to talk about it, but let's get out of the cold and I'll arrange for proper transportation."

Beth stared at him through watery eyes. "Dean's lucky to have you."

Punk smiled down at her. "I'm the one who is lucky. Now let's get you out of the cold."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Channeling all his rage Roman charged into the ring, aimed low and speared Chris Jericho, nearly breaking him in half. He rolled out the other side before the ref caught him, giving Dean the opportunity to pin the wrestling rock star for the win. Special Ops blared through the speakers, but Roman was far from feeling like celebrating. All he really wanted to do was get his hands around Seth's throat and squeeze until the younger man explained exactly what happened to Beth.

Without looking back Roman hopped the barrier and headed through the crowd. The sooner he disappeared into the bowels of the building the better. Otherwise he might do something they'd all regret. He shoved past the security guard, through the employee's only door.

"Roman." Seth's voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"Not now, Seth." He kept walking despite hearing approaching footsteps. His fingers curled into fists. Didn't his _friend _realize he needed some time to cool off?

"Yes, now." Seth grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking Roman to a stop.

A feral growl tore from Roman as he snared Seth and slammed him against the wall. "You wanted now, you got it," he snarled as he pressed a hand to Seth's throat. "Start talking and I better damn well like your explanation or you're a dead man."

Much to his surprise, Seth did even try to fight back. In fact his gaze looked almost remorseful as he hung his head. "Her bruises are my fault, but it's not from what you think," Seth replied. "You know me Ro. You know I'd never intentionally harm any woman, especially one that I love."

His words hit Roman like tiny little verbal bombs, exploding on impact and diffusing his rage. _Seth loved Beth?_ His grip loosened on Seth's throat. "Explain." he said as he took a full step back, regaining some control despite the anger still coursing through his veins.

Seth sighed and raked a hand through his two-tone hair. "The bruises on her wrists are from me. I..." he paused, then shrugged. "I got a little aggressive in the shower with her."

Dean smirked and Roman looked over his shoulder at his other partner, hitting him with a look that said he wasn't amused. The grin on Dean's face faded and he held up a hand. "Sorry."

Roman turned back to Seth and was somewhat surprised by the realization that he wasn't in the least bit jealous of Seth's sexual romp with Beth. His anger stemmed entirely from his concern for her well-being. "Continue," he prompted.

"Okay." Seth nodded. "So the bruises on her wrists are my doing, but all the rest-"

"All the rest?" Roman nearly shouted as Seth's words began to sink in. "Just how many injuries does she have?"

Seth closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "If you'd shut the hell up long enough to let me talk, I'll explain."

Roman cocked his head to the side and grumbled a "Fine," beneath his breath.

"So you know that ravine deep in the woods behind my parents' house?"

Roman tried to picture the area Seth spoke of. "The place where there is a steep drop into a creek bed at the bottom?"

Seth nodded. "That's the place." He sighed, the sound leading Roman to believe the weight of the world sat on his friend's shoulders. "We went for a walk. She lost her balance and fell down the embankment."

Roman's body jerked as Seth's words took root. "Fuck."

Seth nodded. "Tell me about it. All I could do was stand there and watch as she tumbled down the side, kicking up dirt and leaves as she went. She smacked into a tree at one point." He visibly shuddered. "Fucking scared the piss out of me. For a few brief terrifying seconds I actually thought I'd lost her too."

"Good God," Dean said as Roman wrestled with the image of Beth tumbling down that embankment. He'd been there with Seth and knew how steep it really was.

"You want to kick my ass for letting her get hurt, go ahead." Seth held his arms out in invitation. "I deserve it. I knew better than to take her into the woods with a bad ankle. So yeah, beat the piss out of me for not taking better care of her, but I swear to you Ro...On Bobby's grave...I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

Roman scrubbed a hand over his goatee as the remainder of his anger dissipated. "I'm not gonna kick your ass. It was an accident." He looked over at Seth and smirked. "Besides, it looks to me like you're doing a good job of kicking your own ass over this."

"So we all good now?" Dean asked.

Roman nodded as he looked at Seth. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry I thought the worst."

"It's okay." Seth gave him a knuckle touch. "I would have done the same thing in your place."

"Good." Dean nodded. "Now if you two drama queens can get your shit together I think it might be time for you to actually give some thought to the woman you were fighting about."

Seth's eyes widened. "Beth. When we left her in the locker room you were ready to kick my ass."

"She's probably worried sick." Roman motioned to him. "Let's go settle her fears."

The three of them jogged through the halls to their locker room. Roman shoved open the door. "Beth!" He raced inside only to slow as he realized the room was empty.

Seth stopped behind him. "Where is she?"

"Um?" Dean pointed to the empty spot where her makeup station had been. "Her makeup kit is gone."

Seth's attention zipped around the room. "So is her suitcase."

Roman's eyes widened. "What in the hell did we do?"

Seth raced for his bag and pulled out his phone. "I'll try calling-" His words died as he stared at his phone.

The look on Seth's face told Roman something was very wrong. "What is it?"

"She texted me." He held up his phone. "She's gone."

Roman frowned at his words even as his brain refused to accept what he'd heard. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she's gone." He chucked his phone at Roman. "Read it."

Roman caught the phone mid-air and immediately began reading. _ I'm sorry to do this to you, but I've left and I'm not coming back. I won't be the reason for The Shield's demise. I won't be what destroys your friendship. I'm so sorry. I love you both so much, and I didn't want to go, but in my heart I know this is for the best. I hope you'll each find it in your hearts to forgive me...Beth._

Seth sank to the bench. "I can't believe she's just gone. After everything we shared."

Dean leaned back against the lockers. "Can I ask a stupid question?"

"What?' Roman replied as he hung his head.

"Did either of you actually discuss this sharing arrangement with Beth?"

Roman exchanged glances with Seth before looking at Dean. "Not yet, why?"

"Okay so follow me here," Dean said as he held his hands out. "You seduce her into bed, right?"

Roman nodded.

"Right," Dean continued. "They you send her away with Seth and he seduces her into bed, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Seth shrugged. "What's your point?"

"My point is..." Dean pushed off the lockers. "You both slept with her, but she doesn't know that you each know about the other."

Roman knit his brow. "I'm not following."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not, because you and our ferret faced friend over here are both a couple of lunk heads."

"How about you drop the insults and get to the point," Seth grumbled.

"My point," Dean stressed the word. "Is that neither of you clued Beth in on your little plan. She's a sweet and sensitive girl who witnessed you two about to go to blows. Combine that with what I'd bet money, is a massive amount of guilt on her part and you've both just driven your girl away because you tried to get one over on her instead of talking to her."

Roman groaned as he dropped to the bench and banged his head on the lockers. "We're idiots."

"I won't disagree with that statement," Dean replied then his phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen and his face lit with happiness. "Hey, babe," he answered. "What's up?"

Roman glanced at Seth who sat leaning against the lockers with his head back and his eyes closed. "We fucked up."

Seth nodded, but didn't open his eyes. "I know and what hurts more is that we might not get the chance to make things right."

"Actually," Dean interrupted as he hung up his call. "You just might get that chance after all."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tissue in hand, Beth sat on the couch inside Punk's RV and struggled not to break out into tears as she recounted what happened in the locker room to Punk. "I've never seen Roman so angry, not even in the ring."

"So how did you get the bruise?" Punk asked as he handed her a cold bottle of water and took a seat next to her.

"Short story?" She leaned back and rested her head on the couch cushion. "I went for a walk with Seth, lost my balance and fell down an embankment. "See."

She pulled up her sleeve to show the man who was quickly becoming a good friend, the bruises peppering her arm.

Punk grimaced. "Damn, girl." He frowned. "Wait...those bruises around your wrist look different, almost...I don't know. They just look different."

Beth could feel the heat build in her face. "I didn't get those from the fall and those are what Roman saw first."

Punk's eyes widened as caught the insinuation beneath her statement. "Okay, so you and Seth had some fun between the sheets. Why should Roman care?"

Beth couldn't bring herself to look at him. What if he thought she was some sort of slut? Instead she leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands. "I slept with Roman a week ago."

Silence met her statement and she dared a peek at Punks' face. An impassive look claimed his features. "Did you hear what I said?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah. So you slept with Roman and then slept with Seth. I still don't see the issue."

"The issue is, they're now fighting over me." She shook her head. "I don't want to be responsible for breaking up _The Shield_, or worse yet, breaking up their friendship."

"Have you told them this?"

Beth lowered her gaze. "Not to their faces." She cut a quick glance at Punk. His frown remained in place and she sighed. "Okay, I'm a coward," she admitted. "I'm weak and I'm a coward and I've totally ruined things between Seth and Roman and myself."

"You know." Punk pushed up from the couch. "I don't think you're weak or a coward, but I do think you're being unfair…both to you and the guys. You didn't get into this situation all by yourself and I really don't think you should be shouldering the blame alone." Before he could continue a knock had him turning toward the door. He pushed it open and smiled as Dean stepped up inside, followed by Seth and Roman.

Beth jerked at the sight of them, her attention cutting to Punk. "You called them?"

Punk's lips tipped up slightly as he stepped forward and took her hand in his. "Sweetie, you need to talk to them. You owe them and yourself that much." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then turned, snagged Dean by the hip and walked toward the back of the RV. She watch them go and waited until the door closed with a soft snick before finally working up the courage to face Roman and Seth.

The look of remorse on Roman's face nearly brought her to tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

His brow knit. "Hurt me? Honey, the only thing that hurt me was coming back from the match and finding you gone."

"But I slept with Seth after I slept with you. That's why you were ready to beat him up, isn't it?" Unable to face him, she turned away.

She could feel him move in behind her and closed her eyes when his arms wrapped around her. God she loved being ensconced in his embrace. "That wasn't why I wanted to hurt him," Roman nearly whispered. "I thought...well I thought he'd hurt you. He explained everything and I understand now." He pressed a soft kiss to the spot just behind her ear. "I'm not angry anymore."

"And I knew you'd slept with Roman," Seth added as he stepped in front of her.

Her eyes flew open on his admission as she stared at him, unsure if she'd heard him correctly. "You knew?"

Seth nodded. "And I think we are the ones who owe you the apology, baby." He curled a knuckle beneath her chin. "We both wanted you and instead of just telling you so, we tried to be covert about it and play games." A sadness returned to his eyes as he stared at her. "I'm so sorry we hurt you."

Her brain struggled to process his words. They'd both wanted her? They knew about each other? "Wait." She shook free from Seth's touch and pulled away from Roman, then took several steps away before turning back to face them as anger began to build deep within. "You both knew I liked you. You both decided you wanted me. So you decided to play some sick little game at my expense?" The anger within her now raged and she fought back the tears, determined not to cry in front of them. "So was there a bet to see who could seduce me into bed first or was it a matter of just seeing if you could both get me to comply?"

Horror streaked across Seth's face and he shook his head. "Neither." He took a step toward her and Beth immediately took a step back. Her body shook with anger and hurt and by God there wasn't any way she'd seek comfort from the cause.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

Seth's face filled with a pained expression and he let his hand drop away.

"It wasn't like that," Roman argued. "Maybe using the term _playing games_ wasn't the best word choice."

Beth arched a brow. "Yah think?"

Roman held his hands out, as if he were trying to calm a wild animal from attacking. "Just hear us out. That's all I ask. Let us explain and if you still hate us when we're done we'll go."

At that moment all she wanted was to walk out the door and never look back, but the expressions both men wore tugged at her heart, despite the anger she felt. What harm could come from listening to what they had to say? "Fine." She folded her arms across her chest. "Talk."

Roman visibly relaxed. "Okay." He raked a hand through his hair and glanced at Seth. "In the past, Seth and I sometime had an affinity to share women in bed. Normally, we find a girl we both like, approach her and just straight up tell her what we want."

"Most of the time," Seth picked up the conversation. "The girl agreed. We have a little fun in bed, she goes home and we move on."

"But," Roman interjected. "With you it was different."

"How?" Beth asked as she glanced between the men.

"We both felt a deeper connection to you than we have with other women." Seth took a small step forward. "Being on the road for days, sometimes weeks at a time gets tiring and very lonely. Roman and I have been toying with the idea of finding someone on a permanent basis."

Roman nodded. "Someone that could fulfill our desires, but also be a companion. Someone we could share our lives with and love."

"Right," Seth confirmed. "We agreed that person was you and if you were willing to take us both we'd be in this time for the long haul."

Roman also advanced on her. "We didn't know how you would react to that kind of request and we didn't want to do something that might scare you away."

"So we thought if we each spent some quality time getting to know you, that when we finally proposed this little arrangement you'd be more open to saying yes." Seth reached for her hand and this time she allowed him to touch her as her mind processed their words. They wanted her for more than just some temporary romp in bed.

"Because, we'd have spent time together and I'd care about each of you." she said as a tiny thrill ran through her at the idea of sharing not only her bed, but her life with these two gorgeous, sensitive men.

Seth nodded. "We fucked up, baby. We should have just been honest from the beginning."

At some point while Seth had been talking Roman moved in behind her. His hands slid around her waist and he pulled her against him. He mouthed soft kisses along her shoulder and the exposed areas "We were afraid you'd say no."

The sensations of his mouth heating her flesh, the steady beat of his heart against her back and the feel of his desire pressing against her bottom all conspired to derail her thought. "So this wasn't all just some sick game you two were playing?" she managed to ask even as her mind slowly scrambled.

"Why would I have bothered to say I love you after we had sex if I was only planning on tossing you away?" Seth asked.

"And why would I have gotten so angry at the sight of your bruises if you were just some conquest to me?" Roman added.

The sincerity in their words pulled at Beth's heart. She glanced over her shoulder at Roman then back to Seth. "So you both really want me?"

"For now." Roman pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "And forever."

"If you'll have us," Seth caught her chin between his thumb and finger and held her head as he brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Say yes, baby," he whispered as he toyed with her mouth. "Say yes and we'll make all your fantasies come true."


	23. Chapter 23

_**WARNING: This chapter is not appropriate to view in a work environment or in any area where people can read over your shoulder. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 23

With anticipation overflowing through her veins, Beth waited while Roman slid the keycard in the lock. The light turned green and he pushed open the door. She stepped into the room without hesitation. A lamb voluntarily walking into the wolf's den? Yet, it wasn't fear she felt.

Before the door had closed Roman was behind her, pulling her back against his chest. "Last chance to back out," his deep tenor resonated across her shoulder.

She looked up at Seth who stepped in front of her. Lost in the love in his eyes she knew this was the only place she wanted to be. "Not a chance," she replied.

Seth looked over her shoulder at Roman. "I'll shower first."

"I'll get our girl ready." Roman's reply sent a shiver of desire coursing through Beth. He'd called her their girl_._ They'd both still been in their ring gear when they arrived at Punks RV, so it made sense that they'd each want a shower, but what exactly did Roman mean by get her ready?

Before she had the chance to ponder that questions Seth brushed a quick kiss across her lips then headed to the shower. Almost immediately Roman snagged the bottom of Beth's shirt and pulled. "Arms up, sweetheart."

She lifted her arms above her head as he divested her of her clothes. Desire coursed through her body, heating her from the inside out as her bra followed her shirt to the floor. The feel of his rough hands on her skin only served to amplify the sensation as he tweaked her nipples between this thumb and finger. The sharp bite of pain had her sucking in a quick breath even as heat pooled low in her belly.

Roman chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I do believe you liked that."

"Yes," she nearly sighed even as he began to remove her pants. Within minutes she stood completely naked in front of him. His eyes grew dark as he assessed her, then he picked her up and carried her to the single, king size bed.

He eased her to the mattress then moved to sit next to her. His attention now focused on her bruised and battered body. A frown claimed his face as he gently traced the bruising with a finger. "Seth was right. You did take a hard fall." His attention stopped at the large black and purple bruise on her ribs and his frown deepened. "Damn, sweetheart. That looks bad. Are you sure you're not in any pain?"

She shook her head. "It's just tender, but otherwise it doesn't hurt."

Roman pursed his lips as if he was considering her answer, then he shifted and lowered his head, brushing a tender kiss over her damaged ribs. "I promise," he said as he slowly mouthed her flesh. "We'll be careful."

"Ro?" Seth's voice carried into the room and Beth followed Roman's gaze to where Seth stood his two-toned hair dripping wet, with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Your turn." He angled a thumb toward the bathroom.

Roman nodded, then moved up her body and took her mouth in a kiss that foretold of things yet to come. "I'll be right back." He grinned, then moved away. Her boys passed each other as Seth walked toward the bed. The predatory gleam in his eyes, combined with his hard wet body had Beth shifting uncomfortably on the bed. God, she wanted him in the worst way.

"Should we wait for Roman?" she asked, unsure how they should proceed.

Seth shed his towel. Lean muscle and tanned skin lead to the most impressive erection she'd seen in quite a while. She licked her lips as she imagined all the fantastic things she could do with that erection. Seth's eyes flared with desire and he groaned. "Roman can catch up when he gets out of the shower." He stepped closer and trailed a finger over her breast. "Spread your legs, baby."

She didn't hesitate, allowing her thighs to part on his command. Cool air wafted over her heated flesh, adding to the erotic sensation. He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between her splayed thighs, then eased down and pressed his lips to the inside of her knee. His fingers curled around her calf, holding her leg in place as he kissed a path upward, licking and nibbling. Just when he reached the juncture of her thighs, he backed away, and restarted with the other leg, giving it the same attention.

Her breath caught when he nipped the inside of her thigh. His lips hovered over her mound, and he smiled before delving right where she'd wanted him most. Warm, wet heat engulfed her as he tongued her nub.

"Oh…" A gasp tumbled from her lips as he sucked. On instinct, she dug her fingers into his wet hair, holding him in place as he ravaged her lady bits. She writhed and gasped beneath his ministrations until she swore she'd simply blow apart. When he finally move away she whimpered in protest, but he seemed to ignore her plea as he crawled up her body. His mouth came down over hers and she could taste herself on him, surprised by the fact she didn't find it all that unpleasant.

Eventually, Beth pulled away, sucking in mouthfuls of air before Seth captured her mouth once again. The urgency in his movement fed her fevered need. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and with one good press pushed him off her. Before he could protest she had him on his back.

He looked up at her with love in his eyes as she rose over him. This time it was her turn to take what she wanted. Placing both her hands on his shoulders, she lowered her head and consumed his lips in a hungry, carnal kiss. Was it possible that she'd ever tire of kissing this man? Their tongues dueled in an erotic dance of to and fro as she fought for dominance. When she pulled away to gasp for breath, she saw raw need in his eyes.

Eventually, she knew he'd insist on being in control and if not, Roman most certainly would. Until that point she'd take what she wanted. Beth straddled his body, loving the way his fingers curled around her thighs as she cradled him. Hard, thick, he was ready and so was she. With a twist of her hips she eased him into her, engulfing him until he was fully seated inside her.

His fingers tightened on her thighs and his entire body tensed. "Fuck!" he swore. "You feel so damn good, baby."

She leaned forward and nipped at his neck, enjoying the feel of his facial hair against her skin. "So do you." Then she sank her teeth into the corded muscle behind his ear. He groaned and his hips shifted underneath her, lifting of the bed as he thrust hard. "God, baby."

She grinned. "Tell me what you want." She gently licked over the area she'd just bitten.

"I want you to fuck me," he growled. "I want you to ride me hard and take everything I want to give and more. I want you to make me feel as if I'm drowning in your body."

"I can do that," she teased as she slid her palms over the hard muscles of his chest, lifted her hips, then lowered them until once again he was fully seated inside her body.

"Good God, Elizabeth. Harder." His agonizing plea speared straight into her heart. He wanted her and only her. A slight sound had her turning her head where she found Roman standing at the foot of the bed. Naked, hard and ready the big Samoan was a sight to behold. Desire plummeted through her, exploding on impact.

He watched silently as she stared up at him, his hand wrapped around his erection even as she remained still with Seth buried deeply within her. Her gaze trailed downward and she watched him stroke himself, his fingers rolling up and over the engorged head, then back down, slicking himself in preparation. God, had she ever seen anything as beautiful as the sight before her?

"Hey," Seth's voice broke her trance and she turned back to look at him. He smiled, up at her. "Roman sometimes likes to watch first. So let's give him a show and keep your eyes on me, baby."

_Roman liked to watch? _Why did she find that discovery so damn arousing? There was something so naughty and forbidden about having one man watch while the other pleasured her.

Wanting to give Roman a good show, Beth leaned forward and gripping Seth's shoulders as she began a leisurely ride that teased them both.

Slowly their speed increased and then she felt a presence beside her. She turned her head to find Roman standing next to the bed. Eye level with her prize, she pushed off Seth's shoulders, leaned to the side and opened her mouth as she flicked her gaze upward. A slow grin spread across Roman's face as he moved closer and slid his hard, thick member between her lips. She kept her gaze on him as she closed her mouth around him and sucked.

He threw his head back and growled, the sound sending shivers of delight coursing through her body even as the sudden realization struck. Somehow, these two gorgeous, sensitive men had chosen her to complete them and she was in fact living out what she thought would forever remain a fantasy.

Suddenly she had this overwhelming desire to please them both. Whatever they wanted to do to her she'd happily take and give back times two.

She dug her knees into Seth's side and began to ride him in earnest. Her body undulated as she rose and fell. She closed her eyes and concentrated on giving them the same amount of pleasure currently rolling through her body.

Seth released his grip on her thighs, skimmed over her belly, then up to cup her breasts. He tweaked her nipples between his fingers, the sharp bite of pain adding to the sensations already overloading her system. She squealed around Roman, who groaned in response, then pulled back.

Confused, she opened her eyes and glanced up to find Roman staring down at her. The feral look in his eyes sent a chill of anticipation zipping through her body. "I can't wait any longer. You ready to take us both?" he asked, though his words sounded more akin to a statement than a question.

_Oh God! _She knew exactly what he was asking. Never in all her life had she ever participated in anal sex. Yet, despite her reservations she knew she would take them both, because she wanted to please them. She swallowed audibly and nodded, giving Roman the permission he sought.

He nodded in return then stepped away as Beth turned back to Seth. He must have seen the fear in her eyes as his thrusts slowed and a frown claimed his features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm...well...I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before."

"Done what?" he probed. "Had anal sex or taken two men at once?"

"Both," she replied as dread and anticipation dueled inside her head.

"Then we'll take this real slow," Roman said from behind her even as she felt the cool drizzle of lubricant touch her skin. She placed her hands on Seth's shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh as Roman gently parted her cheeks. He toyed with her hole, the slide of the lubricant combined with his gentle touch sent new and erotic sensations through her.

Seth reached up and cupped her face, holding her head in place. "Eyes on me, baby."

She felt the pressure as Roman pressed against her opening. The feeling foreign, yet erotic and she gasped as he slid one finger inside.

"Okay?" Seth prompted, his gaze searching hers.

She nodded as she analyzed the feeling of Roman carefully working his finger in and out, stretching her. He added a second finger and the slight burn she'd originally felt returned with more force, almost painful in nature, yet not. With Seth buried deep inside her she already felt stretched to the limit. How could she possibly accommodate them both?

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" Roman asked.

Despite her reservations, Beth nodded. Now way would she deny him what he wanted. "Yes."

"Okay, now we're going to do this nice and easy." Seth soothed.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Roman coaxed even as the pressure began in force. He probed delicately at her entrance, pushing inward with infinite patience. The burning intensified and she sucked in a breath and held it.

"Breathe baby," Seth encouraged. She let out the breath and with it her body began to relax even as he continued to stretch her.

"It burns," she panted as she held tight to Seth.

"I know, baby. Hang in there." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "It will get better. I promise."

Time seemed to stand still as Roman forced himself inside her body, then without warning he slid home easily and she felt him pressed against her back. She went rigid in their arms as she fought the bombardment of physical sensations. Stretched beyond tolerance, she began to shake as pain and pleasure commingled to create a confusion mix of sensations.

"Easy, Elizabeth," Seth cooed. "Relax and let the sensations take over." She sucked in a few quick breaths, her body slowly relaxing even as the pain began to dissipate.

Suddenly she felt antsy as if she was looking for something, but not knowing quite what. "I'm okay," she whispered. The men taking her cue began to move and on that first succulent slide she cried out as pleasure bombarded her senses.

Never in all her life had she ever felt like this. Pleasure and desire course through her, pushing her up the mountain toward what she knew would be one amazing climax. The coil of pleasure building deep in her belly bloomed, growing larger and more demanding with each of their thrusts.

It wasn't long before her men were moving in a practiced rhythm, one pulling out while the other shove in. Their speed increased until she found herself drowning. Then without warning she came apart in their arms as the world exploded around her. Her body tightened painfully as she screamed their names to the heavens.

"We've got you, baby, let it all out." She barely heard Seth's voice as her vision began to tunnel and spots formed in her field of vision.

Roman cried out from behind her, his feral howl of satisfaction furthering her climax as he spilled himself into her. Seth followed closely behind, his fingers digging into her hips as he sank into her and groaned out his release. She felt a rush of warmth fill her body, the sensation extending her climax as she hovered on the verge of consciousness. Then just when she didn't think she could take anymore she felt herself falling. She slumped forward and was vaguely aware of Seth catching her, of the warmth of Roman pressed against her back. Her cheek met the warm skin of Seth's chest, and her eyes fluttered closed. Feeling safe and loved for the first time in her life she lay limply across Seth's body. This, she realized, this was where she belonged.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Beth stood with her men watching as they prepared for their entrance. The last six months had been a roller coaster ride of emotions as they'd one by one told their families of their unique relationship.

Roman's family hadn't seemed all that thrilled about their arrangement, but accepted the relationship because they knew it made Roman happy. Seth's family, despite living in the Bible belt had been fairly open to their situation. Though, Beth would bet dollars to donuts that his mother was pretending Roman was just their close friend. Which in a way she was half right. Roman and Seth were as close as two men could get without being lovers or brothers.

Unfortunately, her parents had reacted just as she'd expected. She'd walked out on her mother's ranting that Beth was nothing more than a whore and a disappointment. Then she'd called her father out on his hypocrisy at being engaged to a woman twenty-five years his junior. The only one who had genuinely been happy for her was her brother. He'd hugged and congratulated her and shook both Seth's and Roman's hands. If only everyone could have been so open to the lifestyle they'd chosen.

"It's time, guys," the assistant coordinator called, pulling Beth from her thoughts. Roman pushed off the wall, stalked toward Beth and accepted his before match good luck kiss, then moved away. Seth followed, though his kiss, as always, held so much more passion. When he pulled back he wore a grin.

"What?" Beth returned his smile.

"Nothing. It just every once in a while, I'm reminded of just how much I love you."

Beth's heart swelled with his words. The man never failed to say just the right thing to make her tear up. "I love you, Seth Rollins."

"And I love you Mrs. Rollins."

"Seth!" Dean motioned. "You can get your rocks off later. Let's go."

Seth's grin widened. "Wish me luck." He turned away and jogged to meet his partners.

"You don't need it," Beth called after him, then turned and walked back through the employee entrance. As was the way now, she'd find the closest monitor and watch her men wreak havoc in the ring.

She kept her attention on the screen until the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

She looked up to find Allison standing beside her, staring at the monitor. "So, I have to ask. Exactly how does it feel to be Mrs. Seth Rollins?"

Beth turned her attention to the rings on her right hand. Sitting atop a gold band was a single carat marquee shaped diamond flanked by two small round emeralds. The emeralds representing both Seth and Roman's birthstones. She toyed with the wedding band in front of it, a mix of platinum, gold, and silver ropes twined together. Roman special ordered it for their commitment ceremony, with each band representing each one of them and how their lives and love enter-twined.

While she was still saddened by the restrictions the conventional world put on marriage she couldn't be happier with her life. "It feels wonderful," she finally replied as she looked over at her friend.

Allison shook her head. "I still say you're one lucky bitch to find not one, but two sexy men who love you."

"I know I am." Beth glanced back at the screen as she thought about the civil service she and Seth had, followed by the commitment ceremony the three of them had shared on a private beach. They'd done the civil service purely as a way to satisfy their families and give their relationship some legitimacy in the eyes of others, but deep down, where it counted most, the commitment ceremony was what Beth held close to her heart.

It wasn't just their pledges to each other, but the way her men had looked at her when they spoke. At that moment it had been as if nothing in the world existed beyond the three of them and their feelings.

"So..." Allison playfully elbowed Beth. "Since you and Seth are legally married in the court of law, does that mean Roman is free game?"

Beth slid a sideways glance at her friend. "Try it and die."

Allison laughed. "That's what I thought." Just as she finished her statement Seth pinned his opponent and Special Ops began to play. "Ah...It looks like your boys won again."

"It sure does." Beth nodded as she turned away from the monitor. Knowing what was coming next had anticipation building in her blood. With the match being short and their opponents not giving her men much of a real challenge both would be amped up heading back to the locker room. She'd be there to meet them and help work away their extra energy. "I have to go meet Seth and Roman. I'll catch up with you later?"

Allison gave a nod. "Sure thing. Drinks at the hotel bar after the show tonight, okay?"

Beth shot Allison a wry grin as she walked backwards. "I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast tomorrow morning."

Allison smirked and shook her head. "I'll say it again. You are one lucky bitch. I'm living vicariously through you so have some fun for me okay?"

"I can do that," Beth laughed as she turned and rushed toward the locker room and her waiting men. No matter what the future brought, as long as she had her boys, everything would be all right.

* * *

_I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and commented on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Sienna_


End file.
